Mario Kart: Super Tournament
by Champ 15
Summary: 12 Teams enter a contest to test their driving skills. One team will win one thousand and one coins! Please Review.
1. The Race Across The Kingdom

Mario Kart: Super Tournament

"Hi, I am Toadworth, and I am this year's Mario Kart: Super Tournament! For a couple days, 12 Teams of two will race across the Mushroom Kingdom. At some points there will be flags for the first round there is eleven, for the second round there is ten, exedra. The last team will get one thousand and one coins each! Now here are the teams:"

**Peach and Waluigi:**

Peach: Hi I am Peach,

Waluigi: and I am Waluigi

Peach: I decided to be a part of the race is because Toads out there are starving and…

Waluigi: Why don't you spend the money you have now?

Peach: DON'T INTERUPT ME OK!?!

Waluigi: Sure!

**Baby Luigi and Rosalina:**

Rosalina: I have always dreamed to be in a tournament like this!

Baby Luigi: What?

Rosalina: I am not talking to you. I am talking to the camera.

Baby Luigi: Move over... I want to be the star!

Rosalina: Whatever!

**Wario and Toad:**

Toad: Why couldn't we just pick are partners! I have a partner that picks his nose!

Wario: (Picking his nose) you should try it sometime Toad.

Toad: I would rather eat Slugs, then pick my nose you are the grossing person I know!

Wario: I am hungry for Garlic!

Toad: NO GARLIC FOR YOU MISTER!

**Daisy and Parakoopa:**

Daisy: I love being partners with Parakoopa because I am not stuck with a partner like Wario.

Wario: I heard that!

Daisy: Get away you freak... this is my show!

Parakoopa: Actually it's my show as well!

Daisy: I feel like the wicked witch of the west, I am sorry…

Wario: That's because you are!

Daisy: GO AWAY!

**Bowser Jr. and Mario:**

Bowser Jr.: I wish I had mamma Peach as my partner and not this freak.

Mario: I am not a freak.

Bowser Jr.: Yes you are,

Mario: No I am not,

Bowser Jr.: I don't not care what you think! You are a Freak!

Mario: Don't make me punch you!

Bowser Jr.: Sure you will…

(Mario Punches Bowser Jr.)

**Diddy Kong and Dry Bones:**

Diddy Kong: I am not happy about being partners with dry bones!

Dry Bones: I am not that bad of a person

Diddy Kong: You turned Donkey Kong into a Statue!

Dry Bones: That's because he was in my way!

Diddy Kong: It's because Bowser ordered you to.

Dry Bones: Zip it squealing Monkey

**Yoshi and Bowser:**

Yoshi: Can you not be mean to me at this entire race

Bowser: I am not mean at all!

Yoshi: Then why does Nintendo say you're the villain?

Bowser: Nintendo? Who is Nintendo?

Yoshi: They created you and made you the villain!

Bowser: I didn't know that.

Yoshi: Now you do!

**Peaty Piranha and Toadette:**

Toadette: I am SO excited, what about you Peaty!?!

Peaty: I am ready to win this!

Toadette: How much longer do we have to wait?

Peaty: Another Hour!

Toadette: ANOTHER HOUR? I WANT TO GET ON THE ROAD!

Peaty: Me to.

**Baby Mario and Baby Daisy:**

Baby Mario: You Cute.

Baby Daisy: You to

Baby Mario: Really

Baby Daisy: Yup!

Baby Mario: Want to Date?

Baby Daisy: Sure!

**Luigi and Birdo **

Birdo: Hello I am Birdo,

Luigi: and I am…

Birdo: Hold it, this is my show.

Luigi: I am your partner!

Birdo: No your not! I am alone

Luigi: Yes! Toadworth assigned us as partners!

**Funky Kong and Dry Bowser**:

Funky Kong: You weird

Dry Bowser: You too! We have so much in common!

Funky Kong: We are going to WIN this thing!

Dry Bowser: And everyone else will LOSE for sure

Funky Kong: Every one else is lame but us

Dry Bowser: You are right!

**Baby Peach and King Boo:**

King Boo: Do I look scary!?!

Baby Peach: (Stares at King boo, then cries)

King Boo: Why am I that scary!!!

Baby Peach: You are to scary to be my partner!

Toadworth: King Boo! Why did you make this girl cry! King boo! I am sorry to say YOUR OUT OF THE COMPITITION!

**Baby Peach and Koopa (Koopa Replaces King Boo!):**

Koopa: Stop hitting me!

Baby Peach: You are more fun than that ghost!

Koopa: STOP IT NOW!

"These twelve teams will go to places like Koopa Cape, Bowsers Castle and Rainbow Road! After each time the teams finish a round, they will have one hour to fix their car and get ready for the next area! I will meet all the teams at the starting line!"


	2. I Got A Bomb!

All the Teams were at the starting lines with their vehicle!

Toadsworth: Your first race will involve Luigi's Circuit, Yoshi's Valley, Peach's Beach, and Daisy's Cruiser! Is everyone ready?

Everyone: YEAH!

Toadsworth: Get set go

All the Teams zoomed through Luigi's Circuit. Toadworth and a deviced that showed what place everyone was in:

**Toadsworths Tracker**

**12:01 PM**

**Top Three Teams: Luigi and Birdo, Bowser and Yoshi, and Dry Bowser and Funky Kong**

**Next Top Two Teams: Mario and Bowser Jr., and Peaty Piranha and Toadette**

**Next Three Teams: Peach and Waluigi, Toad and Wario, and Baby Luigi and Rosalina**

**Next Three Teams: Koopa and Baby Peach, Parakoopa and Daisy, and Baby Mario and Baby Daisy**

**Last Place: Dry Bones and Diddy Kong**

**Luigi and Birdo (1st Place)**

Luigi: Grab an Item Birdo!

Birdo: I got a Bomb!

Luigi: Use It!

Birdo: Not on Yoshi!

Luigi: USE IT IDIOT!

(Birdo threw the bomb over Bowser and Yoshi and hit Dry Bowser and Donkey Kong and Mario and Bowser Jr.)

**Baby Mario and Baby Daisy (11****th**** Place)**

Baby Mario: I Got A Chain Chomp, what happens if I throw it?

Baby Daisy: Give it a try

(Baby Mario Threw it and It charged at Diddy Kong and Dry Bones)

**Bowser and Yoshi (2****nd**** Place)**

Bowser: Oh- No Look!

Yoshi: Toadette has a Star! Drive Faster!

(Toadette and Peaty Charge at Yoshi and Bowser)

**Toadette and Peaty (1****st**** Place) 12:25**

Toadette: Were now at Yoshi's Valley!

Peaty: Pick a way and quick! Mario is Behind Us!

**Finish Times For Luigis Circuit (So Far)**

**12:25 Toadette**

**12:27 Mario**

**12:31 Rosalina**

**12:33 Bowser**

**12:42 Daisy**

**12:47 Koopa**

**12:50 Funky Kong**

**(Name of Person Driving)**

**Luigi and Birdo (10****th**** Place)**

Luigi: Why did Wario have to blue shell us and why did Peach have to red shell us?

Birdo and Why did Funky Kong green shell us?

**Rosalina and Baby Luigi (3****rd**** Place)**

Rosalina: There is Mario! Let's go the other way and Sneak on him!

Baby Luigi: Good Idea!

Rosalina and then grab an item ant throw it at them!

Baby Luigi: Good Idea!

Rosalina: Is that the ONLY thing you can say?

Baby Luigi: Uh?

**Peach and Waluigi: Finished Luigi's Circuit, 12:57, 8****th**** Place**

Peach: Oh No! A POW Block. LOOK OUT!

(The cars Spin)

Waluigi: Who did that!

**Toad and Wario Finished Luigi's Circuit, 12:57, 9****th**** Place**

Wario: We Did!

Toad: See yah!

Wario: PEACE!!!!

**Peach and Waluigi (9****th**** Place)**

Peach: Let's get them!

Waluigi: Let's Win this thing!

Toadsworth: Only Three Teams are still on Luigi's Circuit because of massive items like chain-chomps, bullet bills, and spiny shells. Oh-wait! Luigi and Birdo finish Luigi's Circuit! But what about the other two teams?

**Toadsworth Tracker**

**Warning! Next to Next Teams**

**1****st ****Toadette and Peaty Pirannha**

**2****nd ****Rosalina and Baby Luigi**

**3****rd ****Mario and Bowser Jr.**

**Mario and Bowser Jr., Peaty Pirannha and Toadette, Rosalina and Baby Luigi (1****st**** 2****nd**** and 3****rd****)**

Mario: Get me a gold mushroom!

Bowser Jr.: I am on it

Peaty: Mario's going to push us in the grass we better slow down!

Toadette: O.K.

Bowser Jr.: Where are they going?

Mario: Just use it now!

(Bowser Jr. and Mario used a gold Mushroom and moved Rosalina and Baby Luigi into the grass)

Rosalina: HOW DARE THEM!

**Mario and Bowser Jr. 1****st**** Place 1:10 Peach's Beach**

Bowser Jr. Lets hurry to Daisy's Cruiser and watch out for the ducks!

**Baby Mario and Baby Daisy (11****th**** Place) 1:12**

Baby Mario: Yoshi's Valley!!

Baby Daisy: Go Left!

Baby Mario: I am going Right!

Baby Daisy Bullet Bill

**Diddy Kong and Dry Bones (Last Place) 1:14**

Diddy Kong: Look it! Another Team, and Another!

Dry Bones: This is Awesome! We finally got a bullet bill!

(Bullet Bill disappears)

Dry Bones: Bummer!

**Toadsworth Tracker**

**Peach's Beach**

**1****st**** Place Bowser Jr. And Mario**

**2****nd**** Place Peaty Piranha and Toadette**

**3****rd**** Place Yoshi and Bowser**

**4****th**** Place Daisy and Parakoopa**

**Yoshi's Valley**

**5****th**** Place Koopa and Baby Peach**

**6****th**** Place Rosalina and Baby Luigi**

**7****th**** Place Diddy Kong and Dry Bones**

**8****th**** Place Wario and Toad**

**9****th**** Place Funky Kong and Dry Bowser**

**10****th**** Place Luigi and Birdo**

**11****th**** Place Peach and Waluigi**

**Last Place Baby Mario and Baby Daisy**

**Daisy and Parakoopa (4****th**** Place)**

Daisy: Grab the Item

Parakoopa: A Golden Mushroom

Daisy: Use it across the beach GO!

Parakoopa: YIPPE

(Fourth to First)

Daisy: Awesome!

**Funky Kong and Dry Bowser (9****th**** Place**)

Dry Bowser: Lightning! Use it!

(Everyone shrinks)

Funky Kong: Push some people off The Cliff!

(Wario and Toad, Diddy and Dry Bones, and Peach and Waluigi fell of the cliff!)

**Daisy and Parakoopa (1****st**** Place)**

Daisy: My ship! And the flags!

Eleven red flags were up their

Parakoopa: Lets get one

**Daisy and Parakoopa 1****st**** Place 2:32**

Daisy: YIPEE!

Parakoopa: Let's fix the Tires!

**Peaty Piranha and Toadette 2****nd**** Place 2:37**

Toadette: That was So Much Fun!

Peaty: Sure Was

**Toadsworth Tracker**

**1****st ****Daisy 2:32**

**2****nd**** Peaty 2:37**

**3****rd**** Yoshi 2:51**

**4****th**** Mario 2:53**

**Koopa and Baby Peach, and Rosalina and Baby Luigi 5****th**** and 6****th**

Rosalina: Hurry and get the flag

Koopa: Lets Go Baby Peach

???: There's the Flag

**Koopa and Baby Peach 5****th**** 3:01**

**Rosalina and Baby Luigi 6****th**** 3:03**

**Funky Kong and Dry Bowser (LOST)**

Funky Kong: Where are We?

Dry Bowser: Let's ask the Pianta for Directions.. Mr. Pianta!

Mr. Pianta: Yes

Dry Bowser: We need directions to Daisy's Cruiser?

**Luigi and Birdo 7****th**** 3:23**

Luigi: Thank God!

Birdo: Your Cute!

Luigi: GREAT!

**Wario and Toad 8****th**** 3:27**

Wario: One step closer to Money

**Baby Mario and Baby Daisy 9****th**** 3:30**

Both: YIPEE! WE ARE STILL IN!

**Daisy and Parakoopa 2****nd**** To Luigi's Mansion 3:32**

Daisy: Off to Luigi's Mansion! See you guys!

**Funky Kong and Dry Bowser 10****th**** 3:33**

Funky Kong: Great

**Peaty Pirannha and Toadette 2****nd**** To Luigis Mansion 3:37**

**Peach and Waluigi 11****th**** 3:38**

Waluigi: We are still In!

(Waluigi hugged Peach)

Peach: Gross!

**Toadsworth Tracker**

**Off to Luigis Mansion**

**1****st**** Toadette**

**2****nd**** Daisy**

**Daisy Cruiser**

**3****rd**** Bowser**

**4****th**** Mario**

**5****th**** Koopa**

**6****th**** Rosalina**

**7****th**** Luigi**

**8****th**** Wario**

**9****th**** Baby Daisy**

**10****th**** Dry Bowser**

**11****th**** Peach**

**Last Diddy Kong ELIMINATED**

_Diddy Kong and Dry Bones were so close at Yoshis Valley, but when Funky Kong pushed them over, they couldn't get out! Coming Up is that the final eleven will head to Luigi's Mansion!_


	3. We weren’t the first ones to arrive!

_Previously on the Mario Kart: Super Tournament,_

"_Go" Twelve Cars raced from Luigi's Curcuit, To Daisy's Cruiser._

_Some people did well at working together,_

_Rosalina: There is Mario! Let's go the other way and Sneak on him!_

_Baby Luigi: Good Idea!_

_Toadette: Were now at Yoshi's Valley!_

_Peaty: Pick a way and quick! Mario is Behind Us!_

_And some people don't!_

_Birdo: Not on Yoshi!_

_Luigi: USE IT IDIOT!_

_Toad: Why couldn't we just pick are partners! I have a partner that picks his nose!_

_At the End Daisy and Parakoopa reached the Top,_

_Daisy: YIPEE!_

_While Diddy Kong and Dry Bones could not get their flag and were eliminated!_

_Today, the Eleven Teams will race to Luigi's Mansion, Wario's Stadium, and Grumble Volcano! Who will win, and who will be out?_

**Parakoopa and Daisy (1st Place) 3:32**

Parakoopa: Off to Luigi's Mansion!

Daisy: I don't like ghost.

Parakoopa: Neither do I.

Daisy: There's a mushroom sign pointing left.

**Peaty and Toadette (2****nd**** Place) 3:37**

Peaty: I will drive this time!

Toadette: You go over the speed limit!

Peaty: This is no speed limit!!!

Toadette: Oh…

**Parakoopa and Daisy (1****st**** Place)**

Parakoopa: We are finally at Luigi's Mansion

Daisy: Look at those pictures of fortune tellers and boos and BABIES!

**Bowser and Yoshi (3****rd**** Place) 3:51**

Bowser: Let's go!

Yoshi: Off to the mansion.

Bowser: I am planning to win this time!

Yoshi: Me too!

**Toadette and Peaty (2****nd**** Place)**

Toadette: Look theirs an item and a BANANA!

(Toadette and Peaty run into the banana)

Peaty: We weren't the first ones to arrive were we!

Toadette: (With a banana on her head) You think!

**Mario and Bowser Jr. (4****th**** Place) 3:53**

Bowser Jr.: We are going to beat my daddy this time right Mario?

Mario: O.K.

Bowser Jr.: You are pointless. You think one day, you will have everything.

Mario: That describes you a lot!

**Daisy and Parakoopa (1****st**** Place)**

Daisy: Moving trees, terrific

Parakoopa: DAISY, A BLUE SHELL!

Daisy: Huh?

(Blue shell attack)

Daisy: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**Peaty Piranha and Toadette (1****st**** Place)**

Toadette: We passed Daisy! Someone must of hit the blue shell on them!

**Bowser and Yoshi (3****rd**** Place)**

Bowser: I bet Daisy is happy right now!

Yoshi: We probably can pass them!

**Koopa and Baby Peach (5****th**** Place) 4:01**

Koopa: Luigi's Mansion, Here we come

**Rosalina and Baby Luigi (6****th**** Place) 4:03**

Rosalina: We got to pass Koopa this Time

Baby Luigi: Good Idea!

**Peaty Piranha and Toadette (1****st**** Place)**

Toadette: Wario's Stadium! This is a very long course!

Peaty: And Scary!

**Bowser and Yoshi (3****rd**** Place)**

Yoshi: Look it! Wario's Stadium and Daisy and Parakoopa! Hit them with the Red Shell!

Bowser: Or Spiny!

Yoshi: Bad Idea Bowser NO!

(Bowser throws the spiny shell it hits Daisy and Parakoopa but comes Back and Hits Bowser and Yoshi)

**Birdo and Luigi (7****th**** Place) 4:23**

Birdo: Lets head of Sugar!

Luigi: Your Driving!

Birdo: Anything for you sweetie!

**Toadsworth Tracker**

**Wario's Stadium**

**1****st**** Peaty**

**2****nd**** Parakoopa**

**3****rd**** Bowser**

**Luigi's Mansion**

**4****th**** Bowser Jr**

**5****th**** Koopa**

**6****th**** Rosalina**

**On the road**

**7****th**** Birdo**

**8****th**** Toad**

**9****th**** Baby Daisy**

**Koopa and Baby Peach (5****th**** Place)**

Koopa: Grab the Lightning before Baby Luigi Does!

(Baby Peach grabs and uses the lightning)

Koopa: Now we can pass Bowser Jr. and Mario)

**Bowser Jr. and Mario (5****th**** Place)**

Mario: Rosalina's going to pass us!

(Red Shell hits Mario and Bowser Jr.)

**Rosalina and Baby Luigi (5****th**** Place)**

Baby Luigi: See yah!

**Bowser Jr. and Mario (6****th**** Place)**

Bowser Jr.: Grrrr!

**Funky Kong and Dry Bowser (10****th**** Place) 4:33**

Dry Bowser: We need to win this time!

Funky Kong: I want those two pesky babies out immediately!

**Bowser and Yoshi (3****rd**** Place)**

Yoshi: Look! It's Daisy again! And the big jump is coming up! Don't fall off!

Bowser: Get the Red Shell

Yoshi: Yes Captain!

(Bowser throws the red shell at Daisy and Parakoopa and they fall of the ledge)

**Daisy and Parakoopa (5****th**** Place)**

Daisy: Someone hit the red shell at us and made us fall of the ledge!

Parakoopa: GASP

Daisy: Hurry! We have to catch up!

**Waluigi and Peach (Last Place) 4:38**

Waluigi: We need to catch up!

Peach: And fast!

**Birdo and Luigi (7****th**** Place)**

Luigi: I love the Mansion

Birdo: Me too cutie!

Luigi: Look out for that BOMB!

(Bomb blows up and the car's tires came off!)

Luigi: BIRDO! DID YOU FIX THE TIRES?

**Peaty Piranha and Toadette (1****st**** Place)**

Toadette: Finally! Grumble Volcano… Look out for the lava bubbles!

Peaty: Oh-no! I see Bowser and Koopa! I am driving faster!

**Toadsworth Tracker**

**Warning! Next to Next Teams**

**1****st**** Peaty Piranha and Toadette**

**2****nd**** Bowser and Yoshi**

**3****rd**** Koopa and Baby Peach**

**Peaty Piranha and Toadette, Bowser and Yoshi, and Koopa and Baby Peach (1****st**** 2****nd**** and 3****rd****)**

???: Grab the star and quickly

???: Watch out!

(Two teams fall into the lava)

???: There's the flag!

**Koopa and Baby Peach 1****st**** Place 7:07 PM**

Koopa: We are in the lead!

**Bowser and Yoshi 2****nd**** Place 7:19**

Yoshi: I am mad at you! We had to use the star!

Bowser: At least we beat the mushroom and the flower!

**Peaty Piranha and Toadette 3****rd**** Place 7:26**

Peaty: Wow!

Toadette: Next round, use the items!

Peaty: Yes My Lady!

**Toadsworth Tracker**

**1****st**** Koopa 7:07**

**2****nd**** Bowser 7:19**

**3****rd**** Peaty Piranha 7:26**

**4****th**** Rosalina 7:49**

**5****th**** Parakoopa 7:53**

**6****th**** Bowser Jr. 7:55**

**Wario's Stadium**

**7****th**** Wario**

**8****th**** Funky Kong**

**9****th**** Waluigi**

**10****th**** Baby Mario**

**Luigi's Mansion**

**11****th**** Birdo**

**Baby Mario and Baby Daisy (10****th**** Place)**

Baby Daisy: We need an item

Baby Mario: I got a canon!

Baby Daisy Use it!

(Baby Mario uses the Bullet Bill)

Baby Mario: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**Luigi and Birdo (Last Place)**

Birdo: O.K. Their fixed! Let's go!

Luigi: I hate you!

Birdo: Sorry Sweet Pea.

**Wario and Toad (7****th**** Place)**

Toad: Grumble Volcano. Theirs the flag AND A BULLET BILL IS COMING TOWARDS US!

(Wario dodges the bullet bill but then falls into the lava)

Toad: Your Pathetic!

**Baby Mario and Baby Daisy 8:03 7****th**** Place**

Baby Mario: We Rule!

Baby Daisy: Wario Drools!

**Koopa and Baby Peach (1****st**** Place) 8:03 Off to Bowser's castle**

Koopa: We need to take an hour lead!

Baby Peach: And Fast!

**Funky Kong and Dry Bowser 8:13 8****th**** Place**

Dry Bowser: We Suck! It's all because of YOU!

**Bowser and Yoshi (2****nd**** Place) 8:19**

Bowser: Let's head home!

Yoshi: I don't call your castle a home

Bowser: Grrr.

**Waluigi and Peach 8:21 9****th**** Place**

Waluigi: We are going to win this!

**Wario and Toad 8:25 10****th**** Place**

Toad: I am mad at those babies!

Wario: Me To

**1****st**** Koopa and Baby Peach**

**2****nd**** Bowser and Yoshi**

**3****rd**** Peaty Piranha and Toadette**

**4****th**** Rosalina and Baby Luigi**

**5****th**** Parakoopa and Daisy**

**6****th**** Bowser Jr. and Mario**

7th Baby Mario and Baby Daisy

8th Funky Kong and Dry Bowser

9th Peach and Waluigi

10th Toad and Wario

Last Luigi and Birdo ELIMINATED

All because of Birdo, Luigi and Birdo got eliminated, next time the teams head to Bowsers Castle.


	4. You Rock Princess!

_Previously on the Mario Kart: Super Tourament_

_Teams head from Daisy' Cruiser, To Grumble Volcano!_

_Team Peaty Piranha and Toadette took a great lead!_

_Toadette: I think we will win this!_

_Until the End!_

_Peaty: LOOK OUT!_

_Team Bowser Jr. and Mario are more focused on winning than any other team_

_Bowser Jr.: You and I better beat my dad this time!_

_Team Luigi and Birdo got a flat tire!_

_Luigi: DID YOU FIX THE TIRES BIRDO????!!!!_

_At the end, Koopa and Peach reached the top, while Luigi and Birdo could not get the tires fixed on time!_

_Who will be eliminated next?_

Toadsworth: Two rounds, Two Teams Gone, Who leaves tonight? It's almost been twelve hours of competition and who knows what will happen! What the teams don't know is at a certain point, the teams must give up a partner for a long time! This round will be a bigger challenge then any challenge yet! Team Koopa and Baby Peach, who arrived at 7:07 will head off at 8:07

**Koopa and Baby Peach (1****st**** Place) 8:07**

Koopa: Oh! Its time to go to Bowser's castle!

Baby Peach: Wahhhhhhh!

Koopa: Don't worry a bit!

**Bowser and Yoshi (2****nd**** Place) 8:19**

Bowser: Finally! Somewhere that is fun!

Yoshi: FUN???

Bowser: My castle is more precious then NINTENDO!

Yoshi: What?

Bowser: You heard me!!

**Koopa and Baby Peach (1****st**** Place)**

Koopa: STOP

(Car stops)

Koopa: Pathway to Bowser's Castle Closed Opens at 7:00 AM!

Baby Peach: Oh-No!

**Bowser and Yoshi (? Place)**

Bowser: Closed? It's My CASTLE!!!!

(Rest of the Teams Arrive!)

(11:40 Minutes Later)

**All Teams Various**

Mario: Come on and Open the Gate!

Daisy: This is Pathetic!

Baby Luigi: NOW

Baby Peach: OR NEVER

Wario: Huh?

(Gate Opens)

Waluigi: GO

Peaty Piranha: Lets Win this

Toad: Hurry up Crazy Face! Were in LAST!

**Toadsworth Tracker**

**1****st**** Peach and Waluigi**

**2****nd**** Bowser Jr. and Mario**

**3****rd**** Bowser and Yoshi**

**4****th**** Dry Bowser and Funky Kong**

**5****th**** Rosalina and Baby Luigi**

**6****th**** Peaty Piranha and Toadette**

**7****th**** Daisy and Parakoopa**

**8****th**** Koopa and Baby Peach**

**9****th**** Baby Mario and Baby Daisy**

**LAST Toad and Wario**

**Peach and Waluigi (1****st**** Place)**

Peach: We are good!

Waluigi: You Rock Princess!

Peach: STOP!

(The Car Stops)

Peach: Read the sign!

_To Enter the Castle, Leave a person behind! (At the Red Tree)_

**Toadsworth:** While one person races through Bowser's Castle and Rainbow Road, at the end of Rainbow Road, the first person who gets to the end, a treasure chest awaits him/her and they will get a 300 coin prize. There is one more surprise but that will be in a while.

**Bowser Jr. and Mario (2****nd**** Place)**

Bowser Jr.: I know the castle more then you! I will go O.K?

Mario: Fine

(Mario Jumps Out)

Mario: Good Luck

**Toad and Wario (Last Place) LOST**

Wario: Where are we?

Toad: LET ME DRIVE

(Wario and Toad switch spots)

Toad: I see Baby Mario and Baby Daisy

**Toadsworth Tracker**

**Bowser's Castle**

**1****st**** Waluigi**

**2****nd**** Bowser Jr**

**3****rd**** Bowser**

**4****th**** Dry Bowser**

**5****th**** Rosalina**

**6****th**** Peaty Piranha**

**7****th**** Daisy**

**8****th**** Koopa**

**Trail to Bowser's Castle**

**9****th**** Baby Mario and Baby Daisy**

**Last Toad and Wario**

**Baby Mario and Baby Daisy (9****th**** Place)**

Baby Mario: A star will do it.

Baby Daisy: Yep!

Baby Mario: Let them pass us.

(Wario and Toad Pass them)

Baby Daisy: NOW!

(They use the star and hit Wario and Toad)

**Wario and Toad (Last Place)**

Wario: #$%!!!!

**Bowser (3****rd**** Place) Dry Bowser (4****th**** Place) and Bowser Jr. (2****nd**** Place)**

Bowser: Yosh… Oh- Wait Yoshi's not here

Dry Bowser: You ARE Dumb!

Bowser: Take this Bonehead!

(Bowser throws a bomb at Dry Bowser)

Bowser Jr.: Ha HA!

(A thwomp lands on Bowser Jr.)

Bowser Jr.: Ugh!

**Toad and Wario (Last Place)**

Toad: Finally!

Wario: You can stay!

Toad: No you are!

Peach: MAKE YOUR DECISION ALREADY!

**Daisy (7****th**** Place) and Koopa (8****th**** Place)**

Koopa: We need an alliance.

Daisy: What?

Koopa: I can trust you!

Daisy: Tell me a secret.

Koopa: Peach is Cute!

Daisy: GASP! Fine we can have an alliance. Take my mega mushroom since I have two!

(Koopa takes the mega mushroom)

**All Teams Waiting at the Red Tree**

Peach: Who do you think will win this round?

Toadette: Your team!

Peach: Same for you!

Toadette: Thanks. 

Yoshi: Defiantly Wario and Toad!

Funky Kong: Really?

Yoshi: No.

Funky Kong: Wario and Toad Suck!

Wario: &%$#^ Yoshi and Funky Kong!!!

**Peaty Piranha (5****th**** Place) and Rosalina (6****th**** Place)**

Peaty Piranha: A shortcut!

Rosalina: Really?

Peaty: Yep! Lets go!

(Peaty and Rosalina take the shortcut)

**Daisy (7****th**** Place) and Koopa (8****th**** Place)**

Daisy: Rosalina went another direction! Follow them!

Koopa: Got it!

(Daisy and Koopa Take a Shortcut)

Waluigi (1st Place) Bowser (2nd Place) Bowser Jr. (3rd Place) and Dry Bowser(4th Place)

Bowser: Comeback you Loser!

Waluigi: Make Me

Bowser Jr.: Let me win Dad!

(Bowser Jr. Uses Green Shells)

Dry Bowser: Where is my hungry Bananas? (Funky Kong Uses Bananas)

Waluigi: Oh-No the Flower, the Sky Princess

Bowser: The turtle and the flower girl! Get them!

**Toadsworth Tracker**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**9****th**** Baby Mario**

**Last Toad**

**All Teams from 1st-8****th ****(Rainbow Road)**

Rosalina: There's a treasure chest

Bowser: Theres the flags

Waluigi: Out of my Way!

? : Where is my lightning?

(Someone uses lightning and six of the eight people fell)

**Peaty Piranha 1****st**** Place 11:30 AM**

Peaty: Yes I got the treasure and the flag!

Toadsworth: Congrats! Now I must tell you something…

Peaty: What is it?

Toadsworth: No one is going home!

Peaty: What!

Toadsworth and You have to leave now!

Peaty: NO!

_To be continued!_

**Toadsworth Tracker**

**Finished**

**1****st**** Peaty**

**Rainbow Road**

**2****nd**** Daisy**

**3****rd**** Waluigi**

**4****th**** Bowser**

**5****th**** Koopa**

**6****th**** Rosalina**

**7****th**** Bowser Jr.**

**8****th**** Dry Bowser**

**Bowser's Castle**

**9****th**** Baby Mario**

**Last Toad**

Next time the race will finish! Who will lose!?! Who will win!?! And Next time three teams fall into a trap and get very far behind. Next time on the Mario Kart: Super Tournament!


	5. Good thing Koopa lost his Partner

_Last time on the Mario Kart: Super Tournament,_

_Each Team had to give up one of their partners._

_Team Wario and Toad are not getting along and that might affect them._

_Wario: Where are we?_

_Toad: LET ME DRIVE_

_Toad: Hurry up Crazy Face! Were in LAST!_

_And Koopa and Daisy make an Alliance_

_Daisy: GASP! Fine we can have an alliance. Take my mega mushroom since I have two!_

_At the end, Peaty thought he had an Hour Break but has to head of right away._

_Coming up, the teams head to Waluigi's pinball and three teams fall in a trap!_

_Who will be out next (Someone for sure is out)_

**Peaty Piranha (1****st**** Place) 11:30 AM**

Toadsworth and You have to leave now!

Peaty: NO!

Toadsworth: Pick up Toadette and follow the trail to Waluigi's pinball!

**Daisy (2****nd**** Place) 11:33**

Toadsworth: Good Luck!

Daisy: Thank you!

**Waluigi (3****rd**** Place) 11:35**

Waluigi: I am going to win!

Toadsworth: Sure you are…

**Koopa (4****th**** Place) 11:39**

Koopa: Thank you sir!

Toadsworth: Good Luck!

**Rosalina (5****th**** Place) 11:46**

Toadsworth: Don't you love rainbow road?

Rosalina: It is beautiful.

**All waiting at the red Tree**

Peach: Toadette, there is Peaty!

Toadette: PEATY!

Peaty: Let's go!

Parakoopa: Daisy.

Daisy: Don't worry Peach, Waluigi is still in. See yah!

Peach: Oh good

**Bowser (6****th**** Place) 11:59**

Bowser: Who did that lightning?

Toadsworth: Peaty Piranha!

Bowser: That plant is going DOWN!

**Bowser Jr (7****th**** Place) 12:07 PM**

Bowser Jr.: Seventh are you nuts?

Toadsworth: You better hurry up.

Bowser Jr.: I will be in first next time.

**All waiting at the red Tree**

Funky Kong: Here comes Waluigi, Rosalina, and Koopa

Wario: Are you kidding me!

Peach: Let's go waluigi!

Koopa: Baby Peach? Where are you?

Rosalina: Good thing Koopa lost his Partner.

Koopa: There you are! Now where in fifth place.

**Dry Bowser (8****th**** Place) 12:15**

Dry Bowser: Stupid Lightning!

Toadsworth: Looks like someone else is coming! You better go!

**Toadette and Peaty Piranha (1****st**** Place)**

Toadette: Are you kidding me! A treasure? And you got it?

Peaty: Yes!

Toadette: Wow

Peaty: This time let's try not to use are items.

Toadette: Unless we need them.  
Peaty: Right!

**All waiting at the red tree**

Mario: Hey Yoshi, I see Bowser

Yoshi: Hey Mario, I see Bowser Jr.

Bowser: Come on Yoshi!

Bowser Jr.: Come on Mario!

Wario: So its me, Funky Kong or Baby Daisy that leaves.

Funky Kong: I bet it… Dry Bowser!!!

Dry Bowser: Lets go! We had to leave right away and one tire is weak!

Funky Kong: Great!

**Baby Mario (9****th**** Place) 12:38**

Baby Mario: Ninth! Yah!

Toadsworth: Good Luck!

Baby Mario: Thanks!

**Baby Daisy and Wario**

Wario: So it's you or Me that leaves.

Baby Daisy: Yep!

Baby Mario: Baby D!

Baby Daisy: What?

Baby Mario: Come on!

Wario: WAHHHHH! (Starts Crying)

**Toad Last Place 12:44**

Toadsworth: Toad you…

Toad: I am out aren't I?

Toadsworth: No one leaves this round but you must go now!

Toad: Thank you Thank you Thank you!

**Wario**

Wario: WAHHH!

Toad: Stop your crying we are still in

Wario: Are you serious!

Toad: Yes! Get the Bullet Bill!

(Wario uses the bullet bill and passes three teams!)

**Toadette and Peaty Piranha (1****st**** Place)**

Toadette: Waluigi's Pinball! Look at the Treasure chest!

Peaty Piranha: Another one!?!

Toadette: get it!

(Toadette and Peaty fall into a trapped door.)

Toadette: What!?!

Bowser: SUCKERS

Peaty: Bowser Tricked Us!

Toadette: Well lets go!

**Toadsworth Tracker**

**Waluigi's Stadium**

**1****st**** Bowser and Yoshi**

**2****nd**** Parakoopa and Daisy**

**3****rd**** Bowser Jr. and Mario**

**4****th**** Peach and Waluigi**

**? Peaty Piranha and Toadette**

**Bowser Jr. and Mario and Peach and Waluigi (3****rd**** and 4****th**** Place)**

Bowser Jr.: Money

Mario: Go and Get it

Waluigi: A chest

Peach: NO!

(Bowser Jr. and Mario fall into the trapped door)

Bowser Jr.: Great!

Waluigi: Thank god you didn't go!

**Wario and Toad (7****th**** Place)**

Wario: It's Koopa! Lets Get him!

Toad: With the BOMB!

Wario: Yes! The Bomb!

(Toad uses a bomb at Koopa and Baby Peach)

**Daisy and Parakoopa (2****nd**** Place)**

Daisy: Look at these pinballs

Parakoopa: Look out

(A Pinball hits them)

Daisy: Ugh!!!

Toadsworth: All the teams are now at Waluigi's Pinball except Baby Daisy and Baby Mario! After the teams go around Waluigi's Pinball once, they will head to Wario's Coliseum where nine flags await!

**Funky Kong and Dry Bowser (9****th**** Place)**

Funky Kong: Look! Treasure!

Dry Bowser: Sweet!

(Dry Bowser and Funky Kong fall in the trap door)

Funky Kong: Great!

**Peaty Piranha and Toadette (? Place)**

Toadette: Come on! We got to hurry up!

Peaty: Or else where doomed!

Toadette: And Eliminated!

**Bowser and Yoshi (1****st**** Place)**

Bowser: We are done!

Yoshi: YIPEE! OF TO WARIOS COLISEUM!

Bowser: I see the Flag!

**Bowser and Yoshi 1****st**** Place 3:15**

Yoshi: One step closer

Bowser: To one thousand!

Yoshi: And one coins!

(50 Minutes Later)

Toadsworth Tracker

1st Bowser and Yoshi 3:15

2nd Peach and Waluigi 3:24

3rd Daisy and Parakoopa 3:33

4th Toad and Wario 3:34

5th Rosalina and Baby Luigi 3:35

6th Koopa and Baby Peach 3:36

7th Baby Mario and Baby Daisy 3:45

Toadette and Peaty (8th Place)

Toadette: I see the light

Peaty: We are at Wario's Coliseum and there's the flag!

Peaty Piranha and Toadette 8th Place 3:56

Toadette: I WILL KILL YOU BOWSER!

Bowser: Try Me!

(Toadette attacks Bowser)

Bowser Jr. and Mario 9th Place 4:01

Bowser Jr.: We are in!

**Toadsworth Tracker**

**1****st**** Bowser and Yoshi 3:15**

**2****nd**** Peach and Waluigi 3:24**

**3****rd**** Daisy and Parakoopa 3:33**

**4****th**** Toad and Wario 3:34**

**5****th**** Rosalina and Baby Luigi 3:35**

**6****th**** Koopa and Baby Peach 3:36**

**7****th**** Baby Mario and Baby Daisy 3:45**

**8****th**** Peaty Piranha and Toadette 3:56**

**9****th**** Bowser Jr. and Mario 4:01**

**LAST Funky Kong and Dry Bowser ELIMINATED**

Toadsworth: Wow! A Big Race! Funky Kong and Dry Bowser Out,

Next Time the remaining nine teams go to Hot Places and must find a key word to enter the desert. One team will fall apart and one team makes a wrong turn! Next Time!


	6. Tutankoopa

_Last Time on Mario Kart: Super Tournament_

_Teams had to deal with two rounds without a break!_

_Team Bowser and Yoshi plan to get rid of the competition!_

_Bowser: That Plant is going down!_

_And they set a trap which three teams fell into one team including his son!_

_Bowser and Yoshi's traps made them in first! While Funky Kong and Dry Bowser,_

_Ended up in the ditch!_

_Tonight, the teams head to Dry Dry Desert and Dry Dry Ruins and one team makes a wrong turn._

_Who leaves tonight?_

Toadsworth: Nine teams remain! Before the race continues, I would like to announce at the end of the tournament there is a scoreboard prize. If you are in the top five and have the lowest amount of points at the end of the race, you win five hundred Coins here is the board so far:

_Bowser and Yoshi: 6 Pts._

_Parakoopa and Daisy: 9 Pts._

_Koopa and Baby Peach: 12 Pts._

_Toadette and Peaty: 13 Pts_

_Rosalina and Baby Luigi: 15 Pts_

_Bowser Jr. and Mario: 19 Pts._

_Peach and Waluigi: 21 Pts._

_Wario and Toad: 22 Pts._

_Baby Mario and Baby Daisy: 23 Pts._

Good Luck to all and now back to the race. Bowser and Yoshi (In the lead for both challenges) who arrived at 3:15 will depart at 5:15 (Due to the round with no breaks)

**Bowser and Yoshi (1****st**** Place) 5:15**

Yoshi: Look a note. Read it Bowser!

Bowser Your next destination is Dry Dry Desert. While there look out for a famous person's name on the pyramid, that name is the password to enter the ruins.

Yoshi: Wow! Let's go!

**Peach and Waluigi (2****nd**** Place) 5:24**

Peach: A famous person huh?

Waluigi: Lets go.

Peach: Probably the person's name is a famous person who lived in Egypt.

**Daisy and Parakoopa (3****rd**** Place) 5:33**

Daisy: The ogres departing!

**Wario and Toad (4****th**** Place) 5:34**

Wario: Use the items on Daisy

Toad: We ran out!

Wario: WHAT?!!?

**Rosalina and Baby Luigi (5****th**** Place) 5:35**

Baby Luigi: Go…

**Koopa and Baby Peach (6****th**** Place) 5:36**

Koopa: We need a strategy.

Baby Peach: And a good one too.

**Bowser and Yoshi (1****st**** Place)**

Yoshi: It will take us four hours to get to the desert and it will be pitch black.

Bowser: Maybe we should rest since I got no rest last night.

Yoshi: Look a sign that say Kart Camp Less than two hours away.

(Two hours later)

Bowser: Nap time!

**All teams various**

Peach: Lets camp as well

Bowser Jr: I am tired

Toadette: Me too!

Rosalina: Baby Luigi! This might be are only chance.

Koopa: I think everyone is camping let's stay here for the night.

Wario: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

**Rosalina and Baby Luigi (1****st**** Place)**

Rosalina: We are the only ones leaving.

Baby Luigi: How long…

Rosalina: Two Hours.

Baby Luigi: Wow

**Kart Camp**

Daisy: Wake us up tomorrow will you koopa?

Koopa: Sure.

(Daisy Leaves)

Baby Peach: Do you trust them.

Koopa: Yes.

Baby Peach: Would you lose for them.

Koopa: No

Baby Peach: Have you told them the password

Koopa: You mean "Tutankoopa!?"

Baby Peach: How did you find out.

Koopa: He now guards the ruins.

_

_

Toadette: Peaty, Peaty, Guess what?

Peaty: What?

Toadette: I overheard Koopa and the password is "Tutankoopa"

Peaty: We can take the lead.

Toadette: Lets rest for an hour, then head of!

**Rosalina and Baby Luigi (1****st**** Place)**

Rosalina: It's Dry Dry Desert!

Baby Luigi: It's so dark we can't see the pyramids!

Rosalina: Don't worry, LUMAS!

(Ten Lumas come)

Rosalina: Search the pyramid of a name. O.K.?  
Lumas: Yep!

(The Lumas head off)

Baby Luigi: Head to the ruins on the right!

Rosalina: Got it!

12:01 AM

**Toadette and Peaty Piranha (2****nd**** Place)**

Toadette: Peaty! Get up.

Peaty: I am tired

Toadette: I will DRIVE GET Up! Let's go!

**Rosalina and Baby Luigi (1****st**** Place)**

Luma: The password is "Tutankoopa!"

Rosalina: The Koopa King of Egypt?"

Baby Luigi: Wow…

**Toadette and Peaty (2****nd**** Place)**

Toadette: I bet everyone's getting up now!

Peaty: Its 2:00 AM!

Toadette: Someone must be up by now besides Rosalina of course.

**Bowser and Yoshi (3****rd**** Place)**

(Eating Breakfast)

Yoshi: Anyone leave yet.

Bowser I don't know I will check.

Yoshi: Go on!

Bowser: Holy #$% Toadette and Peaty Left we better head of before that #$% Plant goes to far.

Yoshi: Nintendo…

Bowser: I DON'T CARE ABOUT NINTENDO NOW LETS MOVE!

**Toadette and Peaty (2****nd**** Place)**

Peaty: Lets trick someone and put a POW underground

Toadette: Good Idea.

(Peaty uses a POW block and puts it underground)

Kart Camp

(A rooster wakes about all the teams up!)

Waluigi: Let's go!

Bowser Jr.: Come on!

Koopa: Go, go, go.

Parakoopa: Where is Toadette and Bowser?

Baby Mario: Ahh!

**Toadsworth Tracker**

**Dry Dry Desert**

**1****st**** Rosalina and Baby Luigi**

**Red Trail**

**2****nd**** Toadette and Peaty Piranha**

**Black Trail**

**3****rd**** Bowser and Yoshi**

**White Trail**

**4****th**** Bowser Jr. and Mario**

**5****th**** Waluigi and Peach**

**Departing at Kart Camp**

**6****th**** Koopa and Baby Peach**

**7****th**** Daisy and Parakoopa**

**8****th**** Baby Mario and Baby Daisy**

**Sleeping**

**Last Toad and Wario**

**Toad and Wario (LAST PLACE)**

Wario: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

Toad: Huh? Where is… WARIO ALL THE TEAMS LEFT!

Wario: What?

Toad: Get moving come-on!

**Bowser and Yoshi (3****rd**** Place)**

Yoshi: Whats that blue thing in the ground?

Bowser: It's a… POW BLOCK!

BOOM!

Yoshi: Hurry! It's a flat tire.

Bowser: Don't worry.

**Peaty Piranha and Toadette (2****nd**** Place)**

Toadette: The sign says to go right so turn right

Peaty: Got it.

**Wario and Toad (Last Place)**

Toad: If we didn't lose are bullet bill we would probably be in the LEAD! This is ALL your fault.

Wario: Err. You are loud!

Toad: You are Pathetic!

5:30

**Rosalina and Baby Luigi (1****st**** Place)**

Guard: Password?

Rosalina: Tutankoopa!

Guard: Indeed.

Rosalina: Get the flag

**Rosalina and Baby Luigi 1****st**** Place 5:31**

Rosalina: I am tired!

Baby Luigi: Get rest for an half an hour.

**Toadsworth Tracker**

**1****st**** Rosalina and Baby Luigi 5:31**

**2****nd**** Toadette and Peaty Piranha 6:30**

**Rosalina and Baby Luigi (1****st**** Place)**

Rosalina: We are heading off.

**Peaty Piranha and Toadette (2****nd**** Place)**

Peaty: A huge lead!

**Bowser and Yoshi, Bowser Jr. and Mario, and Waluigi and Peach (3****rd**** 4****th**** 5****th****)**

Bowser: Tutankooper

Guard: Wrong

Peach: Superkooper

Guard: Wrong!

Bowser Jr: Tutankoopa

Guard: Right

Bowser; Peach: Tutankoopa

Guard you must wait ten minutes.

**Daisy and Parakoopa (6****th**** Place)**

Daisy: Tutankoopa!

Guard: Right!

**Koopa and Baby Peach (7****th**** Place)**

Koopa: Tutankoopa

Guard: Right! Now you two waiting can go in!

**Wario and Toad (LAST PLACE) LOST**

Toad: I think we were supposed to go right instead of left!

Wario: Look out Tornado!

Toad: I hate you!

(A tornado demolishes the car!)

Wario: Are car!

**Baby Mario and Baby Daisy (8****th**** Place) 8:00**

Baby Mario: Good Grief!

**Toadsworth Tracker**

**1****st**** Rosalina and Baby Luigi 5:31**

**2****nd**** Toadette and Peaty Piranha 6:30**

**3****rd**** Bowser Jr. and Mario 7:43**

**4****th**** Parakoopa and Daisy 7:47**

**5****th**** Koopa and Baby Peach 7:51**

**6****th**** Peach and Waluigi 7:53**

**7****th**** Bowser and Yoshi 7:54**

**8****th**** Baby Mario and Baby Daisy 8:00**

**LAST Toad and Wario ElIMINATED**

Wario was even more upset about the money he was going to lose for the destroyed car since it was a rental. Toad hopes Toadette and Peaty Piranha will win. Next time the teams head to Moon view highway and it doesn't matter if you're in the lead but if you are safe. Next time.


	7. How Could Babies Be Beating us?

**Author's Note:** This will be the only racing episode that is less than one thousand words.

_

* * *

_

Last Time on the Mario Kart: Super Tournament,

_Each team had the option to camp, or to go to the desert in the middle of the night._

_Team Rosalina and Baby Luigi took that challenged and Rosalina asked her Lumas to find the password._

_At the Camp, Toadette overheard Baby Peach and Koopa saying the password the guy at camp told him._

_Toadette and Peaty left the hour later._

_Team Wario and Toad slept in and forgot what time it was._

_Toad: WARIO… ALL THE TEAMS ARE GONE!_

_At the end there car got ruined._

_Rosalina's big lead let her team win, but Wario's idea to turn left wasn't._

_Tonight: The teams go to Moon view highway and Toad's Factory._

_Who will leave tonight?_

**Toadsworth:** Eight teams remain I have with me a few Toads to share their opinion on who they want to see win.

Toad 1: Peach since she's nice

Toad 2: Toadette since she HOT!

Toad 3: Mario since he's a hero

Toad 4: Baby Daisy since she's a baby.

Toadsworth: These Toads like many other are waiting at the finishing line. Now back to the race. Rosalina and Baby Luigi who arrive at 5:31 AM will depart at 6:31 AM.

**Rosalina and Baby Luigi (1****st**** Place)**

Rosalina: Wow! A big lead.

Baby Luigi: YUP!

Rosalina: Of to A Desert to a highway wow!

Baby Luigi: Read that sign "Moonview Highway, One mile away open at 8:00 PM-3AM"

Rosalina: No!

(All teams arrive at gate)

(13:15 Minutes Later)

**All teams various**

Koopa: Should someone wake her?

Daisy: Nah! That's what she gets for winning.

Rosalina: Huh? I HEARD THAT!

Daisy: Wow she was awake

Peaty: Do you want to drive

Toadette: My pleasure.

(Gates Open)

Mario: Go!

Baby Daisy: Hurry.

**Toadsworth Tracker**

**1****st**** Bowser Jr and Mario**

**2****nd**** Baby Mario and Baby Daisy**

**3****rd**** Bowser and Yoshi**

**4****th**** Koopa and Baby Peach**

**5****th**** Peach and Waluigi**

**6****th**** Rosalina and Baby Luigi**

**7****th**** Peaty Piranha and Toadette**

**LAST Daisy and Parakoopa**

**Daisy and Parakoopa (LAST PLACE)**

Daisy: Guess what?

Parakoopa: What?

Daisy: We are in last place for the FIRST time!

Parakoopa: OMG!

**Bowser and Yoshi (3****rd**** Place)**

Bowser: why are babies beating us?

Yoshi: That's ridiculous.

Bowser: get the chain chomp we stole and throw it at them.

(Yoshi throws the chain chomp at the babies)

**Baby Mario and Baby Daisy (6****th**** Place)**

Baby Mario: Where are you Baby Daisy?

Baby Mario: Baby Daisy! Why are you in the street?

**Peaty Piranha and Toadette (7****th**** Place)**

Peaty: Babies at TWELVE O'CLOCK, BABIES AT TWELVE O'CLOCK!

Toadette: Ahhhhhh!

Peaty: At least we are ahead of someone.

**Daisy and Parakoopa (Last Place)**

Daisy: Babies in the highway!

Parakoopa: Oh my.

**Baby Mario and Baby Daisy (Last Place)**

Baby Mario: An SUV! Hurry Up!

Baby Daisy: AHHHH!

**Koopa and Baby Peach (3****rd**** Place)**

Koopa: We need Bowser out!

Baby Peach: A green shell with a BOMB in it!

Koopa: Good idea.

(Baby peach throws the green shell at Bowser)

**Bowser and Yoshi (4****th**** Place)**

Bowser: what the…

Yoshi: WOW!!!

(Toad's Factory)

**Bowser Jr. and Mario (1****st**** Place)**

Mario: Finally we are out of that place.

Bowser Jr.: The flag!

Mario: Let's go get it.

**Mario and Bowser Jr. 1****st**** Place 8:57**

Mario: We won

Bowser Jr: And I beat my dad!

Mario: For the first time

Bowser Jr.: And I beat my dad!

**Toadette and Peaty Piranha (6****th**** Place)**

Toadette: Time for a bullet bill!

Peaty: Get it out!

(Toadette uses the bullet bill!)

Toadette: Look its Bowser! Hit him!

Peaty: Got it!

**Bowser and Yoshi (7****th**** Place)**

Bowser: Come-on!

**Toadette and Peaty 4****th**** Place 9:15**

Toadette: Yes!

Peaty: I hope those babies beat Bowser!

Toadette: I doubt it.

**Bowser and Yoshi 7****th**** Place 9:41**

Yoshi: Seventh Place!?!

Bowser: It's your fault.

Yoshi: No it isn't

Bowser: YES IT IS!

**Toadsworth Tracker**

**1****st**** Bowser Jr. and Mario 8:57**

**2****nd**** Koopa and Baby Peach 9:03**

**3****rd**** Peach and Waluigi 9:09**

**4****th**** Toadette and Peaty 9:15**

**5****th**** Rosalina and Baby Luigi 9:31**

**6****th**** Parakoopa and Daisy 9:39**

**7****th**** Bowser and Yoshi 9:41**

**LAST Baby Mario and Baby Daisy ELIMINATED**

Toadsworth: I knew those Babies wouldn't win. There too little. See you Next time.


	8. Game On

_A Long Time ago on Mario Kart: Super Tournament,_

_Toadsworth: Go!_

_Twelve Teams raced across the Mushroom Kingdom for one thousand and one coins._

_On the way some got along,_

_Waluigi: Let's win this thing,_

_And some do not._

_Luigi: BIRDO! DID YOU FIX THOSE TIRES!?!_

_Toad: Wario, you're a jerk._

_So far Diddy Kong and Dry Bones, Luigi and Birdo, Funky Kong and Dry Bowser, Toad and Wario, and Baby Mario have been eliminated_

_Last time on Mario Kart Super Tournament,_

_The remaining eight teams headed to Moonview Highway and Toad's Factory._

_Team Daisy and Parakoopa experienced last for the first time,_

_Parakoopa: OMG!_

_Baby Daisy almost got hit by an SUV, and Bowser had Bad Luck._

_Bowser Jr. and Mario won for the first time and Baby Mario and Baby Daisy came in last._

_Seven teams remain, Bowser Jr. and Mario, Koopa and Baby Peach, Waluigi and Peach, Peaty Piranha and Toadette, Rosalina and Baby Luigi, Parakoopa and Daisy, and Bowser and Yoshi._

_Who will leave next?_

Toadsworth: Today. Instead of the teams departing an Hour later, they will all depart at 11 AM.

**Toadsworth and All Teams Various**

Toadsworth: All you all ready to head to Koopa Cape, and Yoshi's Island?

All Various: Yes.

Waluigi and Bowser: No.

Toadsworth: To bad… GO!

**Toadsworth Tracker**

**1****st**** Waluigi and Peach**

**2****nd**** Peaty Piranha and Toadette**

**Everyone else is going the wrong way!**

**Waluigi and Peach and Peaty Piranha and Toadette (1****st**** and 2****nd****)**

Waluigi: Were is everyone?

Toadette: I think they went the wrong way!!!

Peaty Piranha: We are going the right way… Right?

Peach: Yes we are.

**Bowser and Yoshi (? Place)**

Bowser: I think we went the wrong way look "D.K Montain 31 Miles away."

Yoshi: Turn around.

Bowser: Hopefully we aren't in last.

**Waluigi and Peach (1****st**** Place)**

Peach: Koopa Cape is Beautiful.

Waluigi: Yes it is.

Peach: Give me ten Bananas.

**Bowser Jr. and Mario and Parakoopa and Daisy (? Place)**

Mario: DK Montain 20 Miles Away?

Daisy: I think we went the wrong way!

Bowser Jr.: What!

Parakoopa: We must be in last by now

**Toadette and Peaty Piranha (2****nd**** Place)**

Toadette: Another Banana Attack!

Peaty: AHHHH!

(There car spin thirty times)

Toadette: I think I am going to be sick.

(Toadette threw up)

Peaty: I will drive for now on.

**Rosalina and Baby Luigi and Koopa and Baby Peach (LOST)**

Rosalina: I think we are in first.

Koopa: It's been a while

Baby Peach: Wait a minute "Welcome to DK Montain?"

Rosalina: We went the wrong way!

**Toadsworth Tracker**

**Koopa Cape**

**1****st**** Peach and Waluigi**

**2****nd**** Peaty Piranha and Toadette**

**On the Road**

**3****rd**** Bowser and Yoshi**

**4****th**** Bowser Jr. and Mario**

**5****th**** Parakoopa and Daisy**

**D.K. Mountain???**

**? Rosalina or Baby Peach**

**? Koopa or Baby Luigi**

**Waluigi and Peach (1****st**** Place)**

Peach: We have to take a ferry to Yoshi's Island.

Waluigi: When's the next one?

Peach: Right now Come on.

Waluigi: How long is the ride?

Peach: An hour.

Waluigi: Yes!

**Bowser and Yoshi (3****rd**** Place)**

Yoshi: I wonder if everyone is in for the next round.

Bowser: Knowing my luck it will be…

**Peaty and Toadette (3****rd**** Place)**

Peaty: The ferry is leaving!

Toadette: Oh-No!

**Peach and Waluigi (1****st**** Place)**

Peach: It's Toadette!

Waluigi: I think were in the lead!

**Bowser and Yoshi and Peaty and Toadette (2****nd**** and 3****rd****)**

Toadette: Here comes another Ferry.

Bowser: We are next to next for Last!

Toadette: Last? You weren't the only ones who went the wrong way!

Yoshi: Really?

Peaty: Yup.

Bowser: Oh.

**Bowser Jr. and Mario (4****th**** Place)**

Mario: One Mile to Koopa Cape.

Bowser Jr.: Great

Mario: How far behind is Parako…

Bowser Jr.: Not that far.

**Peach and Waluigi 1****st**** Place 1:01 PM**

Peach: There's are flag!

Waluigi: YIPEE!

Peach: The "Plant-ettes" are the losers and we are winners!

Waluigi: "Plant-ettes?"

Peach: A nickname.

**Bowser and Yoshi 2****nd**** Place 1:28**

Yoshi: Good Job!

**Peaty Piranha and Toadette 3****rd**** Place 1:31**

Toadette: Good Job Peaty.

Peaty: You two.

Toadsworth: Three Teams made it to the half way point who will be the other three?

**Parakoopa and Daisy (5****th**** Place)**

Daisy: Get the red shell.

Parakoopa: Yes.

Daisy: Aim Well.

(Parakoopa Shell Breaks)

Daisy: Get the chain chomp!

(Parakoopa uses the chain chomp)

**Bowser Jr. and Mario (5****th**** Place)**

Mario: There's a lot of water!

Bowser Jr.: Is our car sinking!??

Mario: Hurry! Poor the water out immediately!

**Rosalina and Baby Luigi and Koopa and Baby Peach (6****th**** and Last)**

Rosalina: Now were back at the beginning.

Koopa: Are you serious?

Rosalina: Yes.

**Parakoopa and Daisy (4****th**** Place)**

Daisy: Get on the ferry and quick!

Parakoopa: I don't see Bowser Jr. and Mario.

Daisy: That could be a good or bad sign now drive!

**Bowser Jr. and Mario (5****th**** Place)**

Bowser Jr.: Almost there.

Mario: Were done.

Bowser Jr.: Let's hurry up now!

Mario: I am driving the speed limit. O.K?

**Parakoopa and Daisy 4****th**** Place 2:19**

Daisy: Forth Place is good.

Parakoopa: I think we will win.

Daisy: I think so too.

**Bowser Jr. and Mario 5****th**** Place 2:47**

Mario: Yes. We did it.

Bowser Jr.: I didn't beat my dad!!!!!

**Rosalina and Baby Luigi and Koopa and Baby Peach (6****th**** and Last)**

Rosalina: It's game on Now!

Koopa: Game On!

Baby Luigi: Game On!

Baby Peach: Game On!

Rosalina: Game On!!!

**Toadsworth Tracker**

**1****st**** Peach and Waluigi 1:01**

**2****nd**** Bowser and Yoshi 1:28**

**3****rd**** Toadette and Peaty Piranha 1:31**

**4****th**** Parakoopa and Daisy 2:19**

**5****th**** Bowser Jr. and Mario 2:47**

**?????????????????????????**

**?????????????????????????**

The person going into the final six will not be announced until the next episode.

Toadsworth: Next time the final six battle it out in Mario's Circuit, and Mushroom Gorge. On the way Team Peach and Waluigi becomes the next big target. Also team Toadette and Peaty Piranha make a wrong turn and are starting to fight. This will be a big challenge for all of the teams. Next time on Mario Kart Super Tournament. See you then.


	9. Dude, a Piranha Plant ate my Tires!

_Previously on Mario Kart Super Tournament,_

_Teams headed to Yoshi's island!_

_On the way, 5 of the 7 teams went the wrong way!_

_Bowser: I think we went the wrong way!_

_2 of the 5 teams ended up at D.K Mountain._

_Rosalina: D.K Mountain!?!_

_At the end, Waluigi and Peach got their first, No one knows yet if Koopa and Baby Peach, or Rosalina and Baby Luigi got eliminated but soon. You will find out!_

_Team Waluigi and Peach is now a big Target a Team makes a wrong turn and for the second time, one person on each team will stay behind._

_That's what happens next!_

**Peach and Waluigi (1****st**** Place) 2:01**

Waluigi: Mario's Circuit and Mushroom Gorge!

Peach: Let's Continue are winning streak.

**Bowser and Yoshi (2****nd**** Place) 2:28**

Yoshi: I will drive today.

Bowser: Fine… but I get to drive the next time we finish Mushroom Gorge.

Yoshi: O.K

**Toadette and Peaty Piranha (3****rd**** Place) 2:31**

Toadette: I think you should drive.

Peaty Piranha: Good Idea.

**Peach and Waluigi (1****st**** Place)**

Peach: Go right.

Waluigi: Lefts a Shortcut.

Peach: Whatever.

**Bowser and Yoshi (2****nd**** Place)**

Bowser: Don't go right!

Yoshi: I am going left. Don't worry!

**Peaty Piranha and Toadette (3****rd**** Place)**

Toadette: Go right!

Peaty: O.K.

**Peach and Waluigi (1****st**** Place)**

Peach: Hey! There's a sign. Read it!

Waluigi: "Leave someone behind at the Goomba Statue for a period of time."

Peach: I will stay. You can go!

Waluigi: Are you sure?

Peach: I'm sure.

**Daisy and Parakoopa (4****th**** Place) 3:19**

Daisy: We can do this!

Parakoopa: Let's win this!

**Mario and Bowser Jr., Koopa and Baby Peach, and Rosalina and Baby Luigi**

Bowser Jr.: I see the Two Teams.

Mario: Who will it be?

Bowser Jr.: Whoever it is, we will be far ahead of them.

Koopa: Go!

Rosalina: Hurry!

**Koopa and Baby Peach 6****th**** Place 3:39**

Koopa: We did it!

Baby Peach: Yeah!

Koopa: We are GONE if we don't catch up!

**Toadsworth Tracker**

**Rosalina and Baby Luigi ELIMINATED**

**Bowser Jr. and Mario (5****th**** Place) 3:47**

Bowser Jr.: Let's Go!

**Bowser and Yoshi (2****nd**** Place)**

Yoshi: It's still my turn!

Bowser: But what if there's a treasure.

Yoshi: Oh well… BYE!

**Toadette and Peaty Piranha (LOST)**

Peaty: Maybe we should...

Toadette: Keep going!!!

**Daisy and Parakoopa (3****rd**** Place)**

Daisy: I will go!

Parakoopa: You went last time!

Daisy: You're right. (But I want to go)

Parakoopa: See yah Daisy.

**Waluigi and Yoshi (1****st**** and 2****nd****)**

Waluigi: Oh-No!

(A Piranha attacks Waluigi's Car)

Waluigi: Dude, a Piranha Plant ate my Tire!

Yoshi: Not my Problem!

Waluigi: Err!

**Toadsworth Tracker**

**Mario Circuit**

**1****st**** Yoshi**

**2****nd**** Waluigi**

**3****rd**** Parakoopa  
4****th**** Bowser Jr. and Mario**

**? Peaty Piranha and Toadette**

**? Koopa and Baby Peach 42:13 (Minutes till they can race)**

**Peaty Piranha and Toadette (LOST)**

Peaty: We should

Toadette: YOU GOT TO TRUST ME!

Peaty: Were probably in last!

Toadette: I'm always right!

Peaty: People are wrong sometimes!

Toadette: (Cries)

Peaty: I am Turning around.

**Yoshi (1****st**** Place)**

Yoshi: Mushrooms! Yummy!

(Yoshi stops to eat a Mushroom)

Yoshi: Back on the road!

**Bowser Jr. and Mario (4****th**** Place)**

Mario: You went at your castle, I will do MY Circuit!

Bowser Jr.: Good Idea!

**Peaty Piranha and Toadette (5****th**** Place)**

Toadette: I am Really Sorry!

Peaty: You are never Backseat Driving AGAIN!

Toadette: Sorry.

**Waluigi and Parakoopa (2****nd**** and 3****rd**** Place)**

Parakoopa: A Piranha ATE Your Tires?

Waluigi: Yes. So now I have to walk!

Parakoopa: See yah!

Waluigi: (!#$) it! I (#$%^&*) Hate you Parakoopa!

**Yoshi (1****st**** Place)**

Yoshi: Ahh! A Goomba.

(Yoshi gets hit by a Goomba)

Yoshi: The Flag. (And a Treasure)

**Yoshi 1****st**** Place 4:35**

Yoshi: YIPEE!

Toadsworth: Congratulations Yoshi, However…

Yoshi: GULP

Toadsworth: You will NOT have your Partner unless you make it to the final three!

Yoshi: What?

Toadsworth: You have one Hour till you leave. Good Luck.

**Koopa and Baby Peach (LAST) 4:39**

Koopa: Hopefully a Team screwed up.

**Peaty Piranha and Toadette 5****th**** Place**

Toadette: Are you Serious?

Peaty: What?

Toadette: its Koopa and Baby Peach, GO!

_**Toadsworth Trackers**_

_**Mushroom Gorge**_

_**1**__**st**__** Yoshi 55:02 till Departure**_

_**2**__**nd**__** Parakoopa**_

_**Mario Circuit**_

_**3**__**rd**__** Waluigi**_

_**4**__**th**__** Mario**_

_**Trail to Mario's Circuit**_

_**5**__**th**__** Toadette and Peaty Piranha**_

_**LAST Koopa and Baby Peach**_

**All waiting at the Goomba statue **

Peach: Another team!

Daisy: It's Peaty

Bowser: Koopa

Bowser Jr.: Baby Peach.

Peach: And Toadette

**Peaty Piranha and Toadette (5****th**** Place)**

Toadette: Can I please go since you went last time?

Peaty: One More Chance!

Toadette: Thank you Thank you, Thank you!

**Koopa and Baby Peach (LAST PLACE)**

Koopa: Your turn.

Baby Peach: No.

Koopa: Why?

Baby Peach: I don't want to!

**Parakoopa 2****nd**** Place 4:56**

Toadsworth: Good Luck!

Parakoopa: but I can't do it without her!

Toadsworth: Oh-Well.

**Waluigi and Mario (3****rd**** and 4****th**** Place)**

Waluigi: S-o-o-o T-i-i-r-r-e-e-e-d

Mario: Take a red shell.

(A red shell hit's Waluigi)

Waluigi: Err.

**Mario (3****rd**** Place)**

Mario: Mushroom Gorge

Mario: Boing, Boing, Ahh.

(Falls of a Mushroom: Mario Checks his Cell Phone)

"_Laitku will be there in five Minutes"_

Mario: What?

**Waluigi (4****th**** Place)**

Waluigi: How am I getting on A Mushroom.

(Waluigi falls the first try)

"_Laitku will be there in five minutes"_

Waluigi: Are you serious?

**Toadette and Koopa (5****th**** and LAST)**

Koopa: You want to make an alliance?

Toadette: Were in the bottom aren't we?

Koopa: Not all teams probably haven't finished yet, maybe one or two. (Or three)

Toadette: Just under one condition, if you let me come in fifth or higher.

Koopa: … Okay! (What am I doing)

Toadette: Thanks (Now I can probably not be eliminated)

Koopa: We got to eliminate Waluigi, then Bowser, then Daisy.

Toadette: Fine.

**Mario and Waluigi (3****rd**** and 4****th****)**

Mario: Finally

Waluigi: Thank you!

(Waluigi fell again)

"_A Latiku will be there in six minutes"_

Waluigi: I hate you cell phone.

**Mario 4****th**** Place 5:38**

Toadsworth: Good Job!

Mario: Thanks.

**Koopa and Toadette (5****th**** and 4****th****)**

Koopa: Go ahead.

Toadette: Really. Are you serious?

Koopa: Sure

(Toadette get's ahead start)

Koopa: Just kidding!

Toadette: What (Cries)

**Koopa 4****th**** Place 5:56**

Koopa: Fourth!

**Toadette 5****th**** Place 5:58**

Toadette: Fifth!

**Toadsworth Tracker**

**1****st**** Yoshi 4:35**

**2****nd**** Parakoopa 4:58**

**3****rd**** Mario 5:38**

**4****th**** Koopa 5:56**

**5****th**** Toadette 5:58**

**LAST Waluigi ELIMINATED**

Waluigi: (Calling Peach) Were out!

Peach: WHAT? I hate you so much! I will kill you! (Hangs up)

Toadworth: Next time is A Recap!


	10. Seven Down, Five Left: The Recap

The Recap

Tonight will be a recap about what has happened since day 1, also character's will share their thoughts about their partners, competitors, and enemies, and plus, a sneak preview of the upcoming episode. I hope you like it.

So long ago twenty four characters from the mushroom kingdom compete in teams of two to win one thousand coins, the twelve team's are:

**Diddy Kong and Dry Bones 1****st**** Eliminated**

_Diddy Kong:_ It sucked to be partners with a slow driver but that's life.

_Dry Bones:_ I was mad being the first one's out! Furious!

**Luigi and Birdo 2****nd**** Eliminated**

_Luigi:_ I was so Happy to be out because I couldn't be any closer to Birdo!

_Birdo:_ It was a bummer that I couldn't spend more time with my LOVE!

**Funky Kong and Dry Bowser 3****rd**** Eliminated**

_Dry Bowser:_ I thought we would have one.

_Funky Kong:_ I really liked working with Dry Bowser!

**Wario and Toad 4****th**** Eliminated**

_Toad:_ I can't believe I got stuck with a LOSER!

_Wario:_ I loved breaking the Car, BUT I DIDN'T WIN ANY MONEY!

**Baby Mario and Baby Daisy 5****th**** Eliminated**

_Baby Mario:_ I like Baby Daisy.

_Baby Daisy:_ The SUV was scary!

**Rosalina and Baby Luigi 6****th**** Eliminated**

_Rosalina:_ It was a bummer to be out but I don't really care.

_Baby Luigi:_ (Crying)

**Peach and Waluigi 7****th**** Eliminated**

_Waluigi:_ We did Awesome!

_Peach:_ It's all Waluigi's Fault we lost.

**Toadette and Peaty Piranha Currently in 5****th**** Place**

_Toadette:_ We have a shot at winning!

_Peaty:_ Toadette and I could win!

**Koopa and Baby Peach Currently in 4****th**** Place**

_Baby Peach:_ Yeah!

_Koopa:_ Yoshi, Mario, Toadette, and Daisy are going to LOSE! (Hopefully)

**Bowser Jr. and Mario Currently in 3****rd**** Place**

_Mario:_ It's time to prove that we can win!

_Bowser Jr.:_ Mario might not be Bowser or Mama Peach, but Mario's Awesome!

**Parakoopa and Daisy Currently in 2****nd**** Place**

_Parakoopa:_ Being in the top five with Daisy is great.

_Daisy:_ Win or Lose, we will still be happy.

**Bowser and Yoshi Currently in 1****st**** Place**

_Bowser:_ I think we can win.

_Yoshi:_ Game on Final Five!

The twelve teams so far compete in several different courses including Luigi's Mansion, Mushroom Gorge, Koopa Cape, Bowser's Castle, and even Dry Dry Ruins. The teams also had variety of items they started with and also can earn items. So far there have been 7 episodes:

**Episode 1**

The Twelve teams headed from Luigi's Circuit to Daisy's Cruiser. This first round has the most courses but the easiest courses as well. Diddy Kong and Dry Bones where the first eliminated in this round!

_Diddy Kong:_ This course would be easier if I was driving.

_Peach:_ I thought we would be at the top but SOMEONE pushed us off a cliff.

Parakoopa and Daisy won the first round. They weren't in first in the beginning, but made a Great Comeback.

_Daisy: _I was so happy to win the first round. It felt like we won.

_Parakoopa:_ Daisy and I did great job on the first round.

**Episode 2**

The Remaining Eleven teams headed from Daisy Cruiser, to Grumble Volcano. This round was very difficult for some and some people forgot to fix their tires, like Luigi and Birdo who were the second eliminated.

_Luigi:_ Next time, I want a partner Not Dumb!

_Toadette:_ We had a great lead but, someone used a star at the last minute.

Koopa and Baby Peach won that round. (All because of Bowser's Star)

_Koopa:_ It's great to prove that weak people like me can win a race like this.

_Baby Peach:_ Yeah!

**Episode 3**

The remaining ten teams headed from Grumble volcano to Rainbow Road. At the beginning entrance of Bowser's castle, each team members had to decided which team member would stay behind. No one got eliminated in this round.

_Dry Bowser:_ It was hard.

_Bowser Jr.:_ It was crazy in that castle.

Peaty Piranha won that round and got 300 coins.

_Peaty:_ I was so happy to finally win a round. I think Toadette and I have a chance finally to win!

**Episode 4**

The Ten teams headed from rainbow road to Wario's Coliseum. Three teams fell into a trap and affect them the whole entire race. Funky Kong and Dry Bowser fell into that trap and were eliminated.

_Funky Kong:_ #$% off Bowser and Yoshi!

_Mario:_ That trap made us in the bottom two! It wasn't funny Bowser.

Bowser and Yoshi (The most hated ones of the round) took victory for the first time.

_Yoshi:_ YIPEE!

_Bowser:_ Game-On Losers!

**Episode 5**

The nine remaining teams headed from Wario's Colleseum, to Dry Dry Ruins. On the way, the teams had an option to camp or drive and had to find a password (Tutankoopa) to enter the ruins. Wario and Toad slept in at the camp and came in last!

_Toad:_ It's all Wario's fault we lost.

_Baby Daisy:_ It was challenging!

Rosalina and Baby Luigi did not camp and came in first place!

_Baby Luigi:_ I was tired.

_Rosalina:_ We took a big chance and it seemed to work.

**Episode 6**

The eight remaining teams headed from Dry Dry Ruins, to Toad's factory. Teams had to avoid many obstacles. Baby Daisy almost got hit by an SUV and affect her and Baby Mario making them the fifth team out of the competition.

_Baby Mario:_ At least I saved my Girlfriend.

_Yoshi:_ Some teams hate us now and hopefully teams won't try to get rid of us next.

Bowser Jr. was so happy that he and Mario beat his dad!

_Bowser Jr.:_ I beat my Dad!

_Mario:_ We won a round! It's awesome.

**Episode 7**

The seven remaining teams headed from Toad's factory, to Yoshi's Island. A few of the teams went the wrong way and three teams (One figured out they were going the wrong way right away) got a lead. No one knew who got eliminated.

_Parakoopa: _We went the wrong way.

_Toadette:_ This round was my favorite! I just liked it!

Peach and Waluigi made a great victory!

_Waluigi:_ You're going Down Losers.

_Peach:_ I was so HAPPY! To finally win!

**Episode 8**

The seven teams head from Yoshi's Island, to Mushroom Gorge. From the last episode, Koopa and Rosalina battled it out, but Rosalina and Baby Luigi were out! Toadette and Peaty got lost and Waluigi's tires got eaten and he and Peach were eliminated. Also in this Episode, you have to give up a partner till the final three!

_Rosalina: _Why us? I think we could have won if we didn't go the wrong way!

_Waluigi:_ Peach will probably beat me up!

Yoshi won the 300 coins and is in the lead.

_Yoshi:_ YIPEE!

Some people (The ones eliminated) have made predictions of who is going to win.

_Peach:_ I think Parakoopa and Daisy will win.

_Dry Bowser:_ Bowser's got to dominate the competition!

_Toad:_ Toadette and Peaty are a good team. I bet they can win!

_Birdo:_ Koopa and Baby Peach are AWESOME! They have to win!

_Rosalina:_ Defiantly Mario and Bowser Jr. They are a great team!

Also you might remember the score board; here is who's in the lead!

_1__st__ Bowser and Yoshi: 21 Pts._

_2__nd__ Parakoopa and Daisy: 25 Pts._

_3__rd__ Toadette and Peaty: 27 Pts_

_4__th__ Koopa and Baby Peach: 29 Pts._

_5__th__ Bowser Jr. and Mario: 29 Pts._

One of the five teams (Win or Lose) will win 500 coins each!

Only six seven teams have one a challenge:

Parakoopa and Daisy one once,

Koopa and Baby Peach one once,

Peaty Piranha and Toadette one once,

Bowser and Yoshi one twice,

Rosalina and Baby Luigi one once,

Bowser Jr. and Mario one once,

and Peach and Waluigi one once.

At the end of the show there will be a reunion and a fan favorite. Vote on SuperPeatyPiranha's profile poll for your fan favorite. Now here is a sneak preview of the upcoming episode, "is that Toad?" where the remaining teams go to Maple Treeway, Coconut Mall, and Cheep Cheep Beach!

**Yoshi (1****st**** Place) and Toadette (2****nd**** Place)**

Yoshi: Coconut Mall!

Toadette: I love this place!

(Toadette throws a green shell at yoshi)

Yoshi: What was that for?

Toadette: Who is that up there?

Yoshi and Toadette: is that…

Toadette: TOAD!?!

Yoshi: BIRDO!?!

See you next time on Mario Kart: Super Tournament!


	11. Is that Toad?

_Last time on Mario Kart Super Tournament,_

_Was a recap._

_The time before that on Mario Kart Super Tournament,_

_Six teams headed to mushroom gorge._

_On the way, Team Toadette and Peaty Piranha made a wrong turn._

_Toadette: Were going the right way!_

_Peaty: No we are not!_

_At Mario's circuit for three rounds a teammate must give up their teammate for three rounds._

_Koopa wants someone to trust but broke Toadette's promise to let her stay in the race for an alliance._

_However, Waluigi's car's tire's got eaten by a piranha plant. Waluigi then had to walk causing him the race. Peach wasn't really happy and wished that she went instead of Waluigi._

_Peach: You did what? I'm going to kill you!_

_Five teams are left but only five people are competing at the moment. Who will leave next?_

Toadsworth: Don't forget to vote on your fan favorite for this season of Mario Kart: Super Tournament on SuperPeatyPiranha's Poll! A new surprises this episode when the five people go to Maple Tree Way, Coconut Mall, and Cheep Cheep Beach. Yoshi who arrived at 4:35 will depart at 5:35 PM

**Yoshi (1****st**** Place) 5:35**

Yoshi: Yoshi!

Yoshi: Hmm.

(Drops a giant banana at the exit)

Yoshi: Yoshi!

**Parakoopa (2****nd**** Place) 5:58**

Parakoopa: Ahh!

(Get's hit by the giant banana)

Parakoopa: Game on Yoshi!

**Yoshi (1****st**** Place)**

Yoshi: Canon! Ahh.

Canon: BAM!

Yoshi: Wow!

**Parakoopa (2****nd**** Place)**

Parakoopa: Wow! A big canon!

Canon: Bang!

Parakoopa: Ahh! I'm stuck in a tree!

**Yoshi (1****st**** Place)**

Yoshi: Cool, Bouncing string.

(Yoshi goes a little too fast and falls over)

Yoshi: (Who fell 1000 feet with his kart that is not damaged) I'm getting a text!

"_A Laitku will be there in one hour!"_

Yoshi: What?

**Mario (3****rd **** Place) 6:38**

Mario: Hopefully Yoshi loses.

**Parakoopa (2****nd**** Place)**

Parakoopa: Come on! Finally! Back on the road!

**Yoshi (1****st**** Place) 52:11 till rescued.**

Yoshi: Tick, Tock!

**Parakoopa (2****nd**** Place)**

Parakoopa: Suckers!

(Puts a bomb on the bridge)

**Mario (3****rd**** Place)**

Mario: What?!?

(A bomb blows up!)

Mario: Ahhh

"A Laitku will be there in one hour!"

Mario: #$% it!

**Parakoopa (2****nd**** Place)**

Parakoopa: Boing, Boing, Ahh!

Parakoopa falls!

Parakoopa:… One hour! (#45! It)

**Koopa (4****th**** Place) 6:56**

Koopa: Let's kick some butt!

**Toadette(LAST PLACE) 6:58**

Toadette: Time to win!

**Toadsworth Tracker**

**4****th**** Place Koopa (Maple Treeway)**

**Last Place Toadette (Maple Treeway)**

**Yoshi: 35:23 Till Rescued**

**Mario: 46:59 Till Rescued**

**Parakoopa: 50:00 Till Rescued**

**Koopa (4****th**** Place)**

Koopa: CANON!

Canon: BOOM!

Koopa: Ahhhhh! (I'm running towards a tree)

(Crashes into the tree)

Koopa: Darn it!

**Toadette and Koopa (4****th**** and LAST)**

Toadette: Wow!

Canon: BOOM!

Toadette: Ahhh!

Koopa: Toadette will you help me? I'm sorry…

Toadette: I can't trust you. You can't trust Daisy either because you didn't give the password that morning we went to camp! (GASP)

Koopa: What? That was you that I heard that night. You are dead!

Toadette: Well… bye!

Koopa: Err. What am I going to do?

**Yoshi 5:00 till rescued**

Yoshi: Oh come on!

(4 minutes and fifty seconds later)

Yoshi: Woah! Rescue time!

**Toadette (2****nd**** Place) and Yoshi (1****st**** Place)**

Toadette: Why is Yoshi in the air?

Yoshi: Hi Toadette! Game on!

Toadette: Don't worry. Koopa's stuck in a tree!

Yoshi: Oh.

**Koopa (Last Place)**

Koopa: Here we go come on… YES! Here I come Toadette.

**Yoshi (1st Place) and Toadette (2nd Place)**

Yoshi: Coconut Mall!

Toadette: I love this place!

(Toadette throws a green shell at yoshi)

Yoshi: What was that for?

Toadette: Who is that up there?

Yoshi and Toadette: is that…

Toadette: TOAD!?!

Yoshi: BIRDO!?!

Toadette: OMG it is.

**Toadsworth:** Since the five remaining people don't have partners until they get back to Luigi's circuit. (2 more rounds) Toad, Birdo, Dry Bones, Luigi, and Peach who were all people eliminated will come back and assist Toadette, Yoshi, Koopa, Mario, and Parakoopa once they get to the entrance of coconut mall. Also at two people will get to come back and race if they make to the top in round eleven. (This is roundnine)

**Yoshi and Birdo (1****st**** Place)**

Yoshi: It's great to see you.

Birdo: Let's win this.

**Toadette and Toad (2****nd**** Place)**

Toadette: It's great to see you!

(Hugs Toad)

Toad: We better win this.

Toadette: I will. For you! (I don't care! I'm just happy to be with you!)

Toad: Thanks. We better hurry up!

**Mario (Last Place)**

Mario: Finally. Hopefully that didn't take too much time.

**Koopa (3****rd**** Place)**

Koopa: La, La, La, La! What's Peach doing up there? Wait a minute. Is that Dry Bones!  
Dry Bones: KOOPA! COME ON!

Koopa: I love Mario Kart Super Tournament!

**Mario (4****th**** Place)**

Mario: Come on Car. I can't… LUIGI!

Luigi: Mario! Guess what? I am your new partner for a while!

Mario: Sweet. No "I need to beat my dad!" crap anymore! SWEET!

**Parakoopa (Last Place)**

Parakoopa: Probably everyone else is done by now.

Peach: PARAKOOPA! Come on, we got to win this.

Parakoopa: We?

Peach: Oh. You don't know yet. I'm going to be your new partner for a while.

Parakoopa: OK? (What about Daisy)

**Yoshi and Birdo (1****st**** Place)**

Birdo: I think your cuter then Luigi!

Yoshi: I thought I was ALWAYS cuter then Yoshi

Birdo: You were cute for four months straight, then Luigi was cute for two days straight, now your cute again!

Yoshi:…

Toad and Toadette (2nd Place)

Toadette: I'm sorry that you were eliminated.

Toad: It's okay, I'm just happy I have some much nicer, cuter, smarter, funnier, faster, skinnier, and a not smelly teammate.

Toadette: Your so kind.

Yoshi and Birdo and Toad and Toadette (1st and 2nd) (Neck to Neck)

Yoshi: Cheep Cheep Beach!

Toad: Come On!

Toadette: We can win this!

Birdo: Go, Go, Go!

?: Red Shell

?: Spiney Shell

Toad and Toadette 1st place 7:49

Yoshi and Birdo 2nd Place7:50

Toadsworth: I'm sorry but this is the second leave now elimination.

Yoshi: Does that mean someones going to lose.

Toadette: I think it does.

Toadsworth: See you next time. On Mario Kart: Super Tournament!


	12. Mario and Luigi are tailing us

_Previously on Mario Kart: Super Tournament,_

_The remaining five people headed to Cheep Cheep Beach._

_On the way the teams found new partners for this round and the next,_

_Toadette: Toad!_

_Yoshi: Birdo!_

_Three teams also got an hour penalized for falling on the rope on Maple Tree way or by getting hit by an object on a bridge._

_No one yet was eliminated.  
Tonight: Round nine will end and Round ten will begin and end and revile two new members coming back from this competition! Who will they be!_

**Toad and Toadette 1****st**** place 7:49**

**Yoshi and Birdo 2****nd**** Place7:50**

Toadsworth: I'm sorry but this is the second leave now elimination.

Yoshi: Does that mean someone's going to be out in this round.

Toadette: I think it does.

Yoshi: Where do we go?

Toadsworth: Well you just got to find your way to Luigi's Circuit!

Toad: Really?

Birdo: Shut Up!

Toadette: Let's go Toad

**Koopa and Dry Bones (3****rd**** Place)**

Koopa: Hopefully we will win.

Dry Bones: You will. I mean, you've lied to some people.

**Mario and Luigi (4****th**** Place)**

Luigi: Am I a better partner then Bowser Jr?

Mario: A WAY better partner.

**Parakoopa and Peach (LAST PLACE)**

Peach: Come on, let's win!

Parakoopa: Get the gold Mushroom.

(Peach got the Mushroom)

Parakoopa: GO, GO, GO!

**Mario and Luigi (4****th**** Place)**

Mario: Watch Out!

**Koopa and Dry Bones (3****rd**** Place)**

Dry Bones: Watch Out!

**Parakoopa and Peach (3rd Place)**

Peach: There is the flag!

**Parakoopa and Peach 3****rd**** Place 8:17**

Toadsworth: Good Luck to both of you.

Peach: Thanks.

**(??????????) 4****th**** Place**

???: I see it!

???: Yipee!

**Mario and Luigi 4****th**** Place 8:25**

Toadsworth: You're still in.

Luigi: Yes.

Mario: AWESOME!

**Koopa and Dry Bones (ELIMINATED) **

**Yoshi and Birdo (? Place)**

Yoshi: I think going the way back we came is a good idea.

Birdo: It might take a while.

Yoshi: I wonder what Toadette's Strategy is.

**Toadette and Toad (? Place)**

Shy Guy: How can I help you?

Toadette: I need to find the fastest way to get to Luigi's Circuit.

Shy Guy: The fastest way is to go through the mountains, then pass Bowser's Castle, then head to Yoshi's Valley.

Toad: Thank you.

Shy Guy: Yup.

**Peach and Parakoopa (? Place)**

Peach: Let's take a ferry to Peach's Beach.

Parakoopa: Great Idea! When is the next leaving?

Peach: Let's ask.

(Peach and Parakoopa drive to a ferry station)

Goomba: 10 minutes.

Peach: Great!

**Yoshi and Birdo (? Place)**

Yoshi: 35 Miles to Koopa Cape!

Birdo: Hopefully, we have the best strategy.

Yoshi: I bet will do okay.

**Mario and Luigi (? Place)**

Luigi: We need a victory for two reasons: 1, where in the lad, and 2, I get to come back in the game.

Mario: How did you get picked anyway?

Luigi: Whoever you picked for the "Who is your best buddy?" question in the interview.

Mario: Sweet.

Luigi: Hopefully following Toad and Toadette is the best strategy.

Mario: It better be.

**Peach and Parakoopa (? Place)**

Peach: This better be the best way to win.

Parakoopa: It better be.

(Boat Leaves)

Peach: At least we get to go to bed for a while.

**Yoshi and Birdo (? Place)**

Yoshi: (Yawns) Koopa Cape Finally.

Birdo: I'll drive.

Yoshi: Okay.

Birdo: Can I use your star?

Yoshi: Go ahead!

(Birdo uses the star)

**Toadette and Toad (? Place)**

Toad: I think we are doing well.

Toadette: Were at the mountains at least.

Toad: Mario and Luigi are tailing us.

Toadette: Oh no.

**Luigi and Mario (? Place)**

Luigi: Hey bro., they know that we are following them.

Mario: Mama-Mia!

Luigi: What do we do?

Mario: We will follow them.

Toad and Toadette (? Place)

Toadette: Ready, Fire!

(Toad fires two green shells and one spiny shell)

**Mario and Luigi (? Place)**

Luigi: LOOK OUT!

(The spiny shell hits the car.

Mario: Oh NO! We lost them.

Luigi: Great.

**Peach and Parakoopa (? Place)**

Announcer: We will be arriving at El Defino in 10 minutes, after El Defino, we will be at Peach's Beach.

Peach: Yeah.

Parakoopa: I wonder how long that will be.

**Yoshi and Birdo (? Place)**

Yoshi: I'll drive now.

Birdo: No, I am fine. I am a person who never sleeps!

Yoshi: Me to. I was just exhausted last time.

**Toad and Toadette (? Place)**

Toad: I think we lost them.

Toadette: Good.

**Mario and Luigi (? Place)**

Mario: How are we going to find them.

Luigi: Hello, Bullet Bill!

Mario: Of course. A Bullet Bill.

(Mario uses bullet bill)

Mario: YIIPPPEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Yoshi and Birdo (? Place)**

Birdo: I think that is Dry Dry Ruins.

Yoshi: It is.

Birdo: Hopefully, we aren't far behind in the competition.

Yoshi: We might be in the lead.

**Peach and Parakoopa (? Place)**

Announcer: 15 minutes to Peach's Beach! 15 Minutes!

Peach: Yeah.

Parakoopa: I think we're doing well.

Peach: Hopefully.

Parakoopa: Peach, don't be so negative.

**Toad and Toadette (? Place)**

Toad: I see Bowser's castle!

Toadette: Me too! Let's get going.

**Yoshi and Birdo (? Place)**

Yoshi: I see Bowser's castle from here.

Birdo: That's good.

**Peach and Parakoopa (? Place)**

Parakoopa: Let's go fast!

Peach: 65 miles an hour.

Parakoopa: Oh yeah.

Peach: 70!

**Mario and Luigi (? Place)**

Luigi: I see Bowser's Castle.

Mario: Sweet. I see Toad and Toadette also.

Luigi: I think you have a shot at winning.

Mario: Hopefully.

**Peach and Parakoopa (? Place)**

Peach: OMG! I see Luigi's circuit!

Parakoopa: Were the first ones.

**Peach and Parakoopa 1****st**** Place 10:35**

Peach: Yeah!

Parakoopa: That rocks.

Toadsworth: Peach, Congrats. You get to come back and race.

Peach: Oh yeah.

Daisy: Hi Parakoopa!

Parakoopa: Daisy!

Daisy: Game on Peach.

**Yoshi and Birdo (? Place) Toad and Toadette (? Place) Mario and Luigi (? Place)**

Yoshi: Luigi's Mansion!

Mario: Luigi's Mansion!

Toadette: Luigi's Mansion!

Birdo: Let's win this.

Luigi: Will win for sure.

Toad: Victory Baby!

Bananas, Shells, and bombs are all over the place! (2 Hours later)

Mario and Luigi (? Place) Yoshi and Birdo (? Place)

Mario: We lost Toad.

Yoshi : and…. Never mind!

(Toad and Toadette come in)

Toad: I see the finish line!

Mario: Go Go Go!

Luigi's Circuit

.

.

.

.

.

Mario and Luigi 2nd Place 12:41

Mario: Yes!

Luigi: (Crying) Thank you, Thank you.

Toadsworth: Luigi, your new Partner is Peach!

Luigi: Great!

Bowser Jr.: Mario, were still in!

Mario: Yeah! (He is upset in the inside)

Toad and Toadette vs. Yoshi and Birdo

They both are racing towards the finish and…

.

.

.

.

.

Yoshi and Birdo 3rd Place 12:44

Yoshi: Yeah!

Toadsworth: Birdo, you are eliminated due to not being in the top 2!

Birdo: !#$

Bowser: Great Job Yoshi!

Yoshi: Thanks!

Toad and Toadette LAST PLACE 12:45

Toadsworth: I am sorry.

Toadette: I did my absolute best.

Peaty: Don't be mad Toadette.

Toadette: At least I made it this Far.

The following People were Eliminated this Episode: Koopa, Dry Bones, Baby Peach, Birdo, Toad, Toadette, and Peaty Piranha!

Next time is the finale!

Before the team can head to the finish line, they must do 200 laps around Luigi's circuit and the team that comes in last is eliminated. After that, The Three remaining head to the finish Line. Next time, in Mario Kart Super Tournament!


	13. You want 1001 coins to just fade away?

_Previously on Mario Kart Super Tournament_

_Toadsworth: Go!_

_Eleven teams headed around the Mushroom Kingdom._

_One by one, teams would be eliminated. So far Diddy and Dry Bones, Birdo, Funky Kong and Dry Bowser, Toad and Wario, Baby Mario and Baby Daisy, Rosalina and Baby Luigi, Waluigi, Koopa and Baby Peach, and Toadette and Peaty Pirannha have been eliminated from the Competitions. Four teams Remain._

_Parakoopa and Daisy_

_Parakoopa: I feel good about the race._

_Daisy: No matter what happens we will be happy._

_Bowser and Yoshi_

_Bowser: I've been sneaky a lot so that's probably why I made it this far._

_Yoshi: I won 300 coins. I am happy with that but I'd like to win a total of 1301coins._

_Bowser Jr. and Mario_

_Bowser Jr.: We were the Underdogs the whole competition._

_Mario: We are so close to win this competition._

_And Peach and Luigi, They both got to come back and race._

_Luigi: I am happy to come back. Birdo was an idiot. At least she wasn't my partner again._

_Peach: It would be the greatest day in my racing career if I win this._

_Which of these teams will win?_

Before the teams can race to Rainbow Road, (A different Rainbow Road then before) they must complete 200 laps in Luigi's circuit. One team will be eliminated (The last team to finish)

Toadsworth: GO!

Half an Hour later

**Yoshi and Bowser 50 Laps**

**Bowser Jr. and Mario 48 Laps**

**Peach and Luigi 47 Laps**

**Parakoopa and Daisy 47 Laps**

**Yoshi and Bowser (1****st**** Place)**

Yoshi: Good job Bowser! Your doing… BLUE SHELL!

(Both Yoshi and Bowser get attacked by the blue shell)

Yoshi: CHAIN CHOMP!

(Both Yoshi and Bowser get hit by the chain Chomp)

Bowser: Good Greif.

**Bowser Jr. and Mario (2****nd**** Place)**

Bowser Jr.: We can beat them Mario if you drive faster.

Mario: I am already driving over the speed limit!

Bowser Jr.: THERE IS NO SPEED LIMIT!

Mario: There is always a speed limit. Grabb the star.

(Bowser Jr. hands Mario the star)

Mario: CHARGE!!!!!

**Parakoopa and Daisy (LAST PLACE)**

Daisy: We can't be eliminated! We have to drive faster.

Parakoopa: Will use are last Bullet Bill!

Daisy: You mean are first?

Parakoopa: Just hand me the Bullet Bill.

(Daisy hands Parakoopa the Bullet Bill)

Parakoopa: AIM…FIRE!

**Peach and Luigi (3****rd**** Place)**

Peach: Look out! Bullet Bill!

(Peach and Luigi get hit by the Bullet Bill)

Luigi: Chain Chomp!

(Peach hands Luigi the Chain Chomp)

Luigi: Let's win this!

**Bowser and Yoshi (1****st**** Place)**

Yoshi: Juniors right behind us.

Bowser: Oh no!

**Bowser Jr. and Mario (2****nd**** Place)**

Bowser Jr.: You want 1001 coins to just fade away?

Mario: No.

Bowser Jr.: Then DRIVE! FASTER THEN EVER!

**Mario and Bowser Jr. 100 Laps**

**Yoshi and Bowser 99 Laps**

**Parakoopa and Daisy 98 Laps**

**Peach and Luigi 98 Laps**

**Parakoopa and Daisy (3****rd**** Place)**

Parakoopa: Get the Triple red shells out and fire them backwards.

Daisy: Got it!

(Daisy fires the triple red shells backwards)

**Peach and Luigi (LAST PLACE)**

Peach: Dodge the red shells!

Luigi: Whoa!

Peach: HURRY!

(Luigi dodges the triple red shells)

Peach: Close Call alright.

**Bowser Jr. and Mario (1****st**** Place)**

Bowser Jr.: Three red shells are coming your way!

Mario: Great. I'll dodge them.

Bowser Jr.: Good.

Mario: I would dodge them even if you weren't my partner. Don't Worry Much!

(One of the three red shells hit Bowser Jr. and Mario)

Bowser Jr.: Good Job dodging them!

Mario: Thanks.

Bowser Jr.: (Growls)

**Bowser and Yoshi (2****nd**** Place)**

Yoshi: TWO RED SHELLS COMING!

Bowser: Ah!

(Both red shells hit Bowser and Yoshi)

Yoshi: Daisy is coming up! Don't let her pass you.

A half an Hour Later

**Bowser Jr. and Mario 152 Laps**

**Bowser and Yoshi 151 Laps**

**Parakoopa and Daisy 151 Laps**

**Peach and Luigi 150 Laps**

**Parakoopa and Daisy (Third Place)**

Daisy: We've got to pass Bowser and Yoshi!

Parakoopa: Maybe a giant Mushroom will do the trick.

Daisy: It will. Use it Parakoopa.

(Daisy and Parakoopa turn giant)

Daisy: Go, Go, GO!

**Bowser and Yoshi (2****nd**** Place)**

Bowser: Watch OUT!

Yoshi: (Screams)

Bowser: (Screams)

(Bowser and Yoshi get flattened)

Bowser: Seriously? Why does it have to be us?

Yoshi: I don't know. Hopefully we will still win.

Bowser: You better go faster!

**Parakoopa and Daisy (2****nd**** Place)**

Daisy: Good Job Parakoopa!

Parakoopa: Good Job Daisy!

Daisy: We still have a shot at winning.

**Peach and Luigi (Last Place)**

Peach: I think its time to get the lightning out!

(Luigi uses the Lightning)

Luigi: I feel like Zeus!

**Bowser and Yoshi (3****rd**** Place)**

Bowser: What!

Yoshi: Great. We need to drive ten times faster now!

**Parakoopa and Daisy (2****nd**** Place)**

Daisy: Hurry, Hurry!

Parakoopa: This is nice!

Daisy: Nice, where like ants!

**Bowser Jr. and Mario (1****st**** Place)**

Mario: Mama-Mia! We are tiny bugs.

Bowser Jr.: We finished another lap!

**Bowser Jr. and Mario 180 Laps**

**Parakoopa and Daisy 178 Laps**

**Yoshi and Bowser 177 Laps**

**Luigi and Peach 177 Laps**

**Luigi and Peach (LAST PLACE)**

Luigi: I'm going to drive faster so that we can pass Bowser and Yoshi!

Peach: Fine with Me!

Luigi: CHARGE!

(Passes Bowser and Yoshi)

**Bowser and Yoshi (LAST PLACE)**

Bowser: Now I'm angry! Bombs away!

(Bowser threw a Bomb at Peach and Luigi)

Yoshi: Yes! Good job! You did…. CHAIN CHOMP!

(Yoshi and Bowser get attacked by the Chain Chomp)

Bowser: Great!

**Bowser Jr. and Mario (1****st**** Place)**

Bowser Jr.: 191 Laps completed.

Mario: Nine more to go!

Bowser Jr.: I bet that we will win this competition!

Mario: We have to win this competition!

**Parakoopa and Daisy (2****nd**** Place)**

Daisy: Set a few bananas down here.

Parakoopa: Got it!

(Parakoopa throws three bananas on the bath)

Daisy: Right by the chain chomp, he will eat them!

Parakoopa: Oops! (Laughs)

Daisy: (Rolls her Eyes)

**Peach and Luigi (LAST PLACE)**

Luigi: That Bomb was painful!

Peach: We have to finish what we started.

Luigi: Can you drive! I'm exhausted!

Peach: Sure! Glad to help.

**Yoshi and Bowser (3****rd**** Place)**

Bowser: I think we can dominate the other two teams!

Yoshi: You really hurt Peach and Luig back their!

Bowser: (Laughs) they deserve it!

Yoshi: (Sighs) Oh well.

**Bowser Jr. and Mario (1****st**** Place)**

Bowser Jr.: 1 more lap!

Mario: Full speed ahead!

**Parakoopa and Daisy (2****nd**** Place)**

Daisy: Were about to finish our 199 Lap!

Parakoopa: If we drive faster, we could be out of here first!

Daisy: I doubt it.

**Bowser Jr. and Mario (1****st**** Place)**

Bowser Jr.: Are we done Toadsworh?

Toadsworth: Yes you are done! Now head to rainbow Road, here is a map!

Mario: Thank you!

**Daisy and Parakoopa (2****nd**** Place)**

Toadsworth: You're finished. Good Luck!

Daisy: Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!

Parakoopa: No time to waste.

**Bowser and Yoshi 199 Laps**

**Peach and Luigi 198 Laps**

**Bowser and Yoshi (3****rd**** Place)**

Yoshi Are we done.

Toadsworth: Yes you are.

Bowser: YIPEE!

Toadsworth: Here is a map. Good luck to both of you.

Yoshi: Thank you.

**Peach and Luigi (LAST PLACE)**

Peach: Were finished.

Toadsworth: Good job however you're the last team to finish!

Luigi: Darn!

Toadsworth: Sorry, but you are eliminated from the competition!

**Peach and Luigi ELIMINATED**

**Bowser Jr. and Mario (1****st**** Place)**

Mario: It's not far from here.

Bowser Jr.: Only two miles away!

**Parakoopa and Daisy (2****nd**** Place)**

Daisy: We better hurry.

Parakoopa: How about the star!

Daisy: Use anything!

(Parakoopa uses the star)

Daisy: Yippee.

**Bowser and Yoshi (3****rd**** Place)**

Bowser: Grab any item!

Yoshi: Ok, we only have a banana left!

Bowser: No way!

Yoshi: I'll look again!

Bowser: Full speed ahead.

Yoshi: A giant mud puddle!

**Parakoopa and Daisy (2nd Place)**

Daisy: I see Mario and Bowser Jr.

Parakoopa: Rainbow road is a quarter of a mile away!

Daisy: Use the red shell!

**Mario and Bowser Jr. (1st Place)**

Mario: Red shell!

Bowser Jr.: I'm getting some bananas!

**Parakoopa and Daisy (? Place)**

Daisy: Bananas!

Parakoopa: POW Block!

**Bowser Jr. and Mario (? Place)**

Mario: POW block!

Bowser Jr.: Oh no!

Mario: OMG! I see rainbow road!

Bowser Jr. Drive faster!

**Parakoopa and Daisy (? Place)**

Daisy: The finish Line is up ahead!

Parakoopa: Go!

Every person eliminated including Peach and Luigi were waiting there waiting to see who won. Toadsworth was too!

**?????? (1****st**** Place)**

???: YES!

???: Cross over the finish line!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Parakoopa and Daisy WINNER**

Daisy: We did it!

Parakoopa: Good Job!

Toadsworth: Congrats!

Bowser Jr. and Mario 2nd Place

Bowser Jr.: Oh well!

Mario: NOOOOOOOOO!

Bowser Jr.: I beat my dad at least.

Mario: Oh brother!

**Yoshi and Bowser (3****rd**** Place)**

Bowser: Great. We lost!

Yoshi: Cheer up Bowser! There are many more important things in life.

Bowser: Like world domination!

Toadsworth: Reunion Show coming up. Also vote for your favorite character this season! It will be reveled at the reunion. Thank you.


	14. Reunion Special

Reunion

Toadsworth: Hi everyone and welcome to the Mario Kart Super Tournament Reunion Show.

(Applause)

Toadsworth: Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, and now, let me introduce everyone who participated. Please welcome Diddy Kong, Dry Bones, Birdo, Funky Kong and Dry Bowser!

(Diddy Kong, Dry Bones, Birdo, Funky Kong, and Dry Bowser all come out.)

Toadsworth: Have a seat you guys.

Birdo: Where is Luigi?

Toadsworth: Oh he is coming. Now these people were on a little bit longer. Please welcome Wario, Toad, Baby Mario, Baby Daisy, Rosalina, Baby Luigi, and Waluigi!

(All of them come in)

Toadsworth: Great to see you guys, please have a seat. Baby Mario, stop playing with the microphone plug.

Baby Mario: …

Toadsworth: Oh well. These people made it almost to the end. Please welcome Koopa, Baby Peach, Peaty Piranha, Toadette, Peach, Luigi, Bowser, Yoshi, Bowser Jr., Mario, and the winner of Mario Kart Super Tournament, Parakoopa and Daisy!

(Louder Applause)

Toadsworth: Okay now since we're all seated, let's start talking. Let's start with you Daisy. How did it feel to win Mario Kart Super Tournament?

Daisy: Great. Parakoopa and I kicked some butt off.

Toadsworth: Parakoopa do you agree?

Parakoopa: I 100% agree with Daisy.

Toadsworth: Now let's talk to some of the losers (The crowd laughs) Bowser Jr., you were so close of winning. Are you upset?

Bowser Jr.: Kinda. I mean, I got really far and then, I lost. Mario and I were the underdogs.

Toadsworth: One of your goals was to beat Bowser!

Bowser Jr.: And I beat Bowser!

Toadsworth: Good Job for that goal Bowser Jr. Now let's talk about the reason why some of you guys lost. Birdo!

Birdo: Oh no. DON"T MENTION IT!

Toadsworth: Birdo, you didn't fix the tires and you got Luigi angry.

Luigi: I was angry all right.

Toadsworth: Birdo, you failed trying to impress Luigi.

Birdo: I think he still likes me.

Luigi: I think you're a good friend.

Birdo: Thanks!

Toadsworth: Another team who made a big mistake was Wario.

Wario: Breaking the car was awesome.

Toadsworth: Did you know that the car you were using is 500 coins?

Wario…No.

Toadsworth: Will talk about that later. Toad, I bet you were upset.

Toad: I was.

Toadsworth: But you were picked to come back and race.

Toad: Yeah, but I didn't make it far.

Toadsworth: Two more big things that caused teams to lose were the SUV moment.

Baby Daisy: That was scary. I mean really scary.

Toadsworth: and the piranha plant eating the car tires.

Waluigi: Biggest mistake of my life.

Peach: I am still mad at you for doing that.

Waluigi: I apologized I don't know, one hundred times.

Toadsworth: Maybe you guys will forgive each other in the future. Coming up, Who did you choose as your fan favorite?

.

.

Toadsworth: Welcome back. It is time to reveale the fan favorite winner. Two people actually won it. One person we havn't talked to at all yet. Here are the top 7 people that had the highest votes take a look:

This person had a goal to beat his own father, and achieved: Bowser Jr.

This person got really angry at her, and got to come back and race: Luigi

This person had her Luma friends help her along the way: Rosalina

This person spied on Koopa and Baby Peach at the camp: Toadette

This person was Toadette's partner and funny at some points of the race: Peaty

This person wasn't a fan of Bowser Jr. But had to be his partner: Mario

This person was always at the top and had a big obsession with Nintendo: Yoshi

Toadsworth: I'm actually surprised neither Parakoopa nor Daisy was one of the top seven. Oh-well, now the two winners who will get 100 coins are…. LUIGI and PEATY!

(Applause)

Toadsworth: Congrats. Now back to talking with the contestants. Peach and Luigi, Both of you got to come back and race because Mario and Parakoopa put you guys as the person they'd wish they were partners with. Parakoopa actually picked Koopa so we had to pick someone new. Peach, were you happy to come back and race?

Peach: I was shocked. I thought I'd be eliminated right away. After Waluigi and I were eliminated, I regret letting Waluigi go. And when you called me, my frown turned upside down!

Toadsworth: How'd you feel Luigi?

Luigi: I feel the same way. I was happy Peach was my partner. No offense Birdo.

Toadsworth: I was hoping it would be you and Birdo racing again together.

Luigi: I wasn't!

Toadsworth: Now after this race. I believe Toadette goes and visits Peaty every day.

Toadette: ALMOST every day. Peaty and I have been good friends after the race.

Toadsworth: Peaty, Do you think you and…

Peaty: NO! Were just good friends.

Toadette: Just friends.

Toadsworth: I think out of all you guys. I wanted to see Dry Bones and Diddy get far in this competition. How did it feel to be the first eliminated?

Diddy: I actually was not upset. I wasn't surprised.

Dry Bones: I thought you were crying.

Diddy: Maybe a little bit.

Dry Bones: I wish I got farther than I did.

Toadsworth: Coming up. A little bit more chatting. And a preview of Survivor: Keelhaul Key.

.

.

Toadsworth: Okay, were back! Now I have a few more questions. Rosalina, you used your Lumas to help you in this race. We were going to call that cheating, but you were out in the dark and you weren't at camp.

Rosalina: You were going to penalize me?

Toadsworth: Yes, you and Baby Luigi!

Rosalina: Wow! I thought it was advantage. Everyone has their own talents, and that talent was mine.

Toadsworth: Good enough. Another person who we were going to pentalize for cheating was Bowser and Yoshi!

Bowser: FOR WHAT?!?

Toadsworth: Setting up a trap.

Bowser: That was sweet.

Toadsworth: You got Dry Bowser and Funky Kong eliminated because of that.

Bowser: (Laughs)

Funky Kong: Bowser, you are a mean guy.

Dry Bowser: I thought I was meaner.

Bowser: Mean guys do mean things, like SABOTAGE!

Toadsworth: One more thing, anyone thought they were going to win instead of Parakoopa and Daisy?

(Birdo, Dry Bowser, Funky Kong, Rosalina, Baby Luigi, Koopa, Baby Peach, Toadette, Peaty, Bowser, Yoshi, Bowser Jr, Mario, Peach, and Luigi all raise their hand)

Toadsworth: Doesn't surprise me. Okay, now it's time for a look at Survivor Keelhaul Key:

18 Survivor's have to Survivor at Keelhaul Key for 39 Days. They have no idea what's in store for them. They have been divided into two tribes, one tribe is the Sunshine Tribe, and one tribe is for the Ember Tribes. They will face in many challenges and one by one be voted out. In the end only one will stand, and become the sole survivor. Survivor Keelhaul Key: The first episode is released.

Toadswoth: Thank you all for coming. Hope you enjoyed the season! See you soon!


End file.
